


On Instinct

by JonellePhoenix



Series: On Instinct [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bullying, Embarrassment, F/M, Feminist Themes, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied threats of Sexual Violence, Imprinting, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prejudice, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Slow Build, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonellePhoenix/pseuds/JonellePhoenix
Summary: Female.Omega.Ultra-successful business woman?You have a great job, a strong worldview, lots of boyfriends (plus one semi-serious one)--a very self-assured mature woman.Then you run into someone at the club who changes everything. Unfortunately you know right away thanks to your lack of suppressing that he is, in fact, your fated mate. He--on the other hand--takes mild suppressants to chill out his alpha issues and he doesn't see it one bit.[a collaborative piece by JonellePhoenix and AddisonZhang <3 ]





	1. Chapter 1

The very first thing that you do when you wake up is check your phone. It’s an unfortunate habit that you’ve picked up--just like the rest of the professional world. Even though you clock in at 9, the workday never really begins or ends.

Sure enough, there are already two work related messages blocking the faces on your lockscreen wallpaper. The Media & Marketing departments are calling an impromptu meeting at noon. Waldo from your team is going to be out sick.

Looks like it’s going to be a long day at the office.

“Mmm’morning,” a sleepy voice mumbles from beside you while you read the texts.

You stick your phone back on the nightstand and partly roll over. Namjoon is resting comfortably in the sheets, blinking the sleep out of his eyes with a yawn. He smiles and reaches up a long arm to pet a strand of your hair. His tan upper body is loosely wound in the white sheets.

“Good morning,” you say, leaning down to give Namjoon a little kiss. He smells different than usual. Must be because he normally smells like cologne and now he just smells…clean? Like nothing in particular.

Time to get up. You need at least 45 minutes to get ready for work and with all that’s going on today, you need to be there early. You toss back your silk covered duvet and hop out of bed.

“What time is it?” Namjoon asks, confused.

“A little after six.”

He props himself up on one elbow and struggles to talk through another yawn. “Leaving already?” The way that his sleep-heavy eyes follow your every movement tells you that he wants to ask you to come back to bed and cuddle for awhile. This is your first ‘morning after,’ after all, and he might be feeling a shift. Normally you send him off at night.

But there’s work drama. You have to go.

“Sorry, Joonie. Do you want a coffee real quick?”

He gives up fairly easily, climbing out of bed and beginning to dress. “No, it’s ok. I guess I’ll just go into work early.”

The way he says it--like it’s an absolute last resort and quite a bummer--makes you shake your head in amusement. You go in early nearly every day! It’s not unusual for you to meet men who have less professional ambition than you but it catches you off guard every time.

It’s not like you planned on being a career woman since you were young or anything, but now that you’re in that world, you’re going to give it your all. That’s just the kind of woman that you are.

 

 

Being a woman in the workplace is hard, but being an omega female in a mid-level position at a large company is even harder. You have to be on your A-game at all times. Any little slip up, any sign of weakness, any second-guessing and you know that there are at least a dozen people just waiting to fuck you over.

Both figuratively and literally.

 

 

“Do you want to get dinner later?” Namjoon asks casually. You can see him pacing around behind you in the mirror as he gets dressed for the day.

“I can’t. Sorry.” You glance back at him in the reflection before starting the eyeliner on your second eye.

“How come?”

“I’m going out with some friends,” you retort at once. It’s true and it serves as an impregnable defense against any further plans for today. And thankfully it works. Namjoon gives an exaggerated sigh and comes straight up to your back, wrapping his arms around your midsection,

“Okay. Call me when you’re free,” he practically whispers against your ear. Then he kisses your temple and hovers until you turn to kiss him on the lips.

It’s a good kiss--he’s a hell of a kisser--but you don’t have time for morning romance no matter how handsome he looks with his dress shirt half undone and a mop of bedhead.

With one more quick peck to send him off, you turn back to the mirror and finish your makeup with a spritz of setting spray.  

 

* * *

 

When you first got to work at 7:30am, there were only three other people there: the Northwest Regional Manager, the Head of Financing, and your immediate inferior Kim Taehyung, Vice President of Purchasing.

You greeted everyone--always important to be extra polite when you’re under constant scrutiny from every side--made a basic plan of action for the day now that you had plenty of drama to take into account, and sent the secretary out for coffees as soon as she arrived at 8.

“Better get an extra one for her,” Taehyung joked to the secretary as she tapped today’s order into the Starbucks App. He jabbed his thumb at you sideways but you pretended not to notice. “It’s gonna be a long day. You know how she needs her caffeine.”

 _Was that a slight or a harmless joke to lighten the mood?_ You always have to wonder. Even the people in your own department aren’t all big fans of having someone like you as the President of Purchasing for the entire Northwest.

 

When you first got this office, you had a feeling of excitement and validation like you had never experienced before. This was the biggest promotion that you could have hoped for at this stage in your career. You got a huge raise, tons of new responsibilities, and a window office!

And even more satisfying, the final two candidates for the position were you and an _alpha male._ It was the ultimate triumph!

But that feeling lasted all of ten minutes before you were gracelessly reminded that you had not one, not two, but three strikes against you in many of your coworkers’ eyes.

Female.

Omega.

Relative.

It’s hard to say which one is the worst. They’re all damnable for a professional and when combined--yikes. Not that the CEO being your estranged great uncle has done you any favors, but still, those three words are all that most people will ever see you as.

Sure, you could have done a lot more to minimize the effects of those three handicaps, but its your choice not to take suppressants and it was your choice to keep your last name even though it highlighted the obscure relation.

You are who you are. You don’t see why you should have to change to be successful.

And besides, aside from the obvious issues with experiencing heats, choosing not to suppress has many benefits. You’ve never understood why people shit on inbred instincts so much.

But they do. That’s how it’s always been.

But you’re a big girl. You can handle it.

 

“Here you go, ma’am. I just got you one. If you want another coffee later just--” the secretary gives a perky quirk of the shoulders and smiles sweetly, “--send me again!”

“Thank you, Natalie.”

She does a ridiculous little courtesy in her business pencil skirt before she leaves your office.

 _Girls like her as always welcome in the office,_  you think, taking a sip of your coffee. _Nobody has anything bad to say about cutesy beta babes._

But as soon as you think that, you feel bad. It’s not her fault that society is the way it is. She’s a great secretary. Maybe you should buy her lunch sometime.

 

The morning passes in a blur. With Waldo out sick, your entire department has to pick up the slack and this is an especially bad time because your quarterlies are due in just a few weeks. Being short on personnel right _now_ is a special type of nightmare.

You don’t end up eating lunch until after 2. It’s in front of a LeanCuisine microwave meal that you finally notice Namjoon’s text.

 

**Kim Namjoon  10:08am  “How’s work going gorgeous?”**

 

Ahhh Namjoon. You take a big bite of your lunch and think as you chew. He’s a nice guy. Smart guy. Mature. And a good lay, too. He’s probably a pretty good match for you all around--both of you being financially independent professionals on the rise.

You met about two months ago at a more upscale lounge bar that one of your friends recommended to ‘change it up’ and have been sporadically seeing each other ever since. As your current dinner partner of choice, he is also booty call number one and vice-verse, but it’s been going on for awhile and it’s starting to seem like he wants a relationship.

Last night was the first time that he stayed until morning.

 

The phone on your desk does a little hop as it vibrates over a paper clip. You typed back some standard reply a few minutes ago and he has already responded.

 

**Kim Namjoon   2:21pm  “That’s good. You rushed me out so fast this morning that I forgot a sock.”**

****

_What a dork._  Rolling your eyes, amused, you text him back promising to return it to him if you find it.

 _Having a serious boyfriend might be nice,_  you think as you scrape up the last of your lunch. _That would make Mom happy._ At 30 years old, your parents are starting to worry that you’ll never settle down and make grandchildren. They love to pester you about it. You know that they have the best intentions, but you don’t even know if you want to get married let alone having kids. Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean that you have to procreate. It’s the 21st century!

Which makes Namjoon a great option. He’s a beta and he can’t get you pregnant.

 

 

Proceeded by a knock, Natalie pops her head back into your office around 3. “Excuse me. Sorry. Just so you know, I changed your 4:15 to 3:45 at the client’s request. You didn’t have anything else in that slot.”

“4:15?” you double check, glancing down at the planner on your desk. Looks like a new supplier meeting. Just a simple rundown before the shipments go out. It shouldn’t be a problem. “Okay. Thank you, Natalie.”

“Also--” the secretary hovers instead of leaving. She waits to go on until you turn your eyes away from the computer screen and onto her. “Also, the Regional wants a new hire in to replace Waldo by Monday. When would you like me to start interviews?”

 _What?!_  “Interviews?” This is news to you and you do not like being left in the dark. A disturbed flutter sweeps up into your chest and sets your heart thumping. “Since when are we replacing Waldo?” The fact that you didn’t hear anything about this means someone is trying to circumnavigate your authority.

Again.

“He called the office about an hour ago. Apparently,” she lowers her voice dramatically like she’s about to reveal a frightening piece of gossip, “he’s very sick. It might be cancer.”

“Cancer? Oh no…” His poor family! His poor, stay-at-home, omega wife is expecting if you remember correctly. The company provides good enough health insurance in most cases but if he’s off for too long, he likely won’t have the same position when he returns. You make a show of frowning sadly and trace a distracted finger tip over your left eyebrow. “What type? Did he say?”

“He said something but I don’t know what it was. Maybe cancer, I think.”

At first, you just stare at Natalie--not understanding--but eventually you realize that she has no idea what is wrong with Waldo. He must have said some big word that she didn’t understand. It’s just as likely that he said some form of fungal infection or degenerative tissue disease as any form of cancer. _Oh geez…_  With a heavy sigh, you ignore her mistake and press on to something within your control. “So they want to hire a temp to get us through quarterlies until he comes back?”

“ _If_  he comes back. It sounded bad.”

You’ll have to get more details on the Waldo situation from a more reliable source later on, but for now you schedule initial interviews on Taehyung’s agenda for Wednesday. Whichever candidates make it through will face the final hiring committee on Friday morning, which you will personally attend.

Normally you don’t bother with the nitty gritty of hiring temps. Taehyung does just fine in that area. But if someone is specifically trying to keep you out of the loop, you have no choice but to flex a little.

 

* * *

 

Staying late at work is a near daily occurrence--especially so close to end of quarter--but you’re itching to get out in time for girls’ night. Luckily you send Taehyung home by 8 and you’re on your way to the club by 8:45pm.

The girls are waiting for you. They already have a circular booth near the bar.

“Oh my god, hi!” Jenny croons, waving a thin hand while you’re still ten yards off. “Finally!” She’s obviously tipsy--giggling at the sight of you approaching in your work clothes.

“Hi guys, sorry.” You sling your bag onto the bench and scooch up next to Amber. A quick glance around the table tells you just how much you’ve missed. They’ve already finished eating and had a few rounds of drinks before the club started to fill up. It’s only 9:20pm, so things haven’t gotten crowded yet, but Amber co-owns the place and she opens early for your monthly friend group get together.

“Did you bring clothes to change?” Jenny practically yells over the music and chatting that has just now become overbearing. Still, she could talk a little softer.

You glance down at your outfit and shrug. “What? Don’t I look cute?”

“Bitch, you’re the hottest thing here. Stop,” Amber chuckles. She raises her martini in salute and throws the last sip back. It’s not true but your girls always make you feel like a million bucks, even rolling into a club full of college kids with a white dress suit on.

“At least shake your head around. Poof your hair a little~” Jenny suggests, fluffing her own hair to demonstrate. “You look like the boss bitch. You’re gonna scare the boys.”

“Good,” you retort with a wicked grin. “I don’t want a little boy. Bring out the men.”

The girls laugh in agreement. Then someone asks you about Namjoon and you brush the questions away. “It’s just casual,” you wave your hand dismissively and smile. Maybe you’ll get together, but for right now you are single and you’re going to enjoy your evening.

You go to the bar for a whiskey sour and when you return the lights have dimmed and the place has filled up even more. As you brush by the throngs of young singles on their way to the bar or the dance floor, you can sense who’s who: fellow omegas--some sweet, soft, and deep like you, others with only a faint hint about them, clearly suppressing--alphas--the heavy, musky scent of open ones and the dulled warmth of those who choose to suppress--and the cologne or perfume of scentless betas.

A tall, skinny alpha boy with a strong shroud around him glances down at you as you slip around his side. _Yuck _,__  you think. Your face screws up at his scent and you hurry back to your table. Some alphas really stink.

 

Catching up with the ladies at the table is fun, but pretty soon the music is calling you. “Do you guys want to dance?” You look at each on of the girls around your table in turn. Jenny is sloshed. Amber is distracted with texts from employees, but she doesn’t dance much these days anyway. She’s constantly getting hit on by younger omega females if she makes an appearance. Minji and Sunny are up for it, though. You ditch your blazer and head out in just your lavender silk camisole and high-waisted white trousers.

 

Nothing takes your mind off of work drama like dancing. You feel so good getting around on the dance floor, letting your body just move on instinct as the music courses through you. It’s almost ritualistic for you. Plus, you’re damn good at it. You’re having fun, you look hot as fuck, and the boys are on you in a matter of seconds.

A nearly scentless omega male is in front of you, trying to keep your attention. He must be suppressed to the point where he can’t even tell that you’re an omega, too. _Poor kid._ You feel a little bad for these young kids who think they have to hide this part of themselves just to fit in. Looking at him is bringing your mood down, so you turn straight into the arms of the guy who’s been glued to your ass for the last five minutes. Without looking all this time, you already know that he’s a beta and he wears some very sexy smelling cologne.

 _Oh. And he’s handsome, too,_ you think appreciatively when you finally see his face. You grin up at him and toss your hair over your shoulder. A second later his strong arms are wrapped around your waist. “Hi!” you shout near his ear. The thrumming bass drowns your voice out almost completely.

Somehow he hears you. “Hey.” You feel his hands spreading out over your back, fingers pressing into your flesh as he gently pulls you closer. You like being close to guys on the dance floor but you don’t like to stop dancing. Your movements keep making your hip bump into his crotch. “Can I buy you a drink?” he calls into your ear after a few songs have passed and you’ve moved on to flat out grinding. He’s got a great body under those clothes--you can’t help yourself! Plus, he’s wearing a real Rolex so he must be pretty successful.

You give a bubbly little nod and send him off with your drink order.

 

But fifteen minutes later he still hasn’t returned.

 

 _Well shit…_  You’re stuck in between a pair of harmless betas and that sad omega boy with no drink and no hunk. _Where the hell did he go?_ Your girls, too, have taken a break and are back at the booth. They look about ready to call it a night. Craning your neck to see above the crowd of bobbing heads, you try to make him out among the bar people.

It’s too hard to tell from here.

Normally you wouldn’t chase a guy like this, but he was pretty good looking and he seemed about your age, which isn’t always the case in these kinds of places. Fixing a few stray strands of hair, you worm your way out of the dance crowd and go to the bar to find him.

 

You scan everyone that’s gathered around the long bar but you don’t see him.

Maybe he left.

_Damn it. He was hot._

 

Well…

You could still use a drink. Work was a doozy today and you’re getting a bit too sweaty to pass off as dewy anymore.

Coming up to lean your elbows on the dark mahogany of the bar top, you give the bar tender a little wave and then wait your turn. He serves two girls before you who look barely legal and then, finally, it’s your turn. The bar tender raises his eyebrow at you, ready to hear your order, but when you open your mouth to talk, someone else slips into the space beside you,

“Three shots of whatever silver tequila.”

Your mouth drops open, annoyed, as you turn on the form next to you. But when you see him, everything freezes.

 

That’s--

 

\--it’s--

 

You don’t know who he is. You’ve never seen him before. He’s hanging half way over the bar, pointing to random bottles of liquor and stealing _your_  turn to be served. But he’s--

 

He’s your mate.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Yes. That one,” he’s instructing the bar tender. Clearly he doesn’t know his alcohols and the fact that he’s making you wait with this shit should be maddening, but all that occupies your mind at the moment is this primal, instinctual, gut feeling that he’s--

 

The One?

 

What the fuck? What does that even mean?! You stare at him as you second guess yourself. He’s got to be about five years younger than you. He’s completely oblivious to the fact that he cut you off--in fact, you doesn’t seem to see you there at all. He’s wearing light colored jeans and some sort of black, wind-breaker bomber jacket.

The thing that you notice most of all, though, is his strange scent: some mix of cologne or strong deodorant and the telltale wisp of heavily suppressed alpha.

 

“Thanks.” He grabs the three shot glasses of tequila and looks as though he’s about to go, but then he turns back. He downs one of them and says, “And actually can I get two rum and cokes, too? Thanks.”

 _Oh lord…what…?_ You can’t stop staring at him. It’s like a trance.

You’ve had a lot of inexplicable intuitions in your life thanks to your refusal to suppress, but never anything like this. You’re hot all over, your heart is hammering like a nervous school girl with her first crush, and the blush that is creeping over your face is so warm you can _feel_  it radiating outward.  

It’s like everything inside of you is drawn to him like a magnet--like you’re trying to crawl out of your skin.

“Excuse me,” you say, reaching out a nervous arm. You have to talk to him. You have to know his name or something--anything! You lay your hand down on his forearm and watch with butterflies as he turns his head a little to finally look at you. When his glossy, ink black eyes meet yours, you feel weak in the knees.

But then he looks away. “Oh yeah, sorry. One sec. He’s got ‘em.” He jerks his chin in the direction of the bartender who returns a moment later with the two rum and cokes. “Thanks, man!” he says, flashing the bartender a short smile. He somehow manages to grab all of the various drinks and then just like that, he vanishes back into the crowd.

“Wait--” you call weakly as he goes. He doesn’t hear you and a moment later the back of his blonde head is gone, lost in a sea of other young people.

 

 

“What’s the matter with you, dancing queen?” Sunny teases when you collapse in the booth with your drink a few minutes later. “Done already?”

You nod. All of a sudden your feet hurt and your energy is sapped--well…sapped from your legs, at least. Your body is heavy as your mind races through the possibilities, and the tiny little bit of energy that’s left over is all pooling in a very embarrassing wet spot between your legs.

You wanted to follow him but you just couldn’t. You’re not twenty years old anymore. It would have been humiliating, so you held on to your dignity and retreated to the booth in a cloud of strange, moody emotions. What else could you have done?

“Did you get that guy’s number?”

 _Huh?_ Your head pops up at Amber’s voice. Did they see him too?! “Who?”

“Minji said you were dancing with someone for awhile.”

 _Oh._ “No. I think he left,” you admit with a disappointed frown. But on the inside, you couldn’t care less. You had already forgot all about him.

All you can think about for the rest of the night is that boy at the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

By Friday morning you have done your best to forget that strange encounter. Omega instinct or not, there’s no way that that guy from the club could be your _mate_. It’s actually laughable the more you think about it. You certainly aren’t one to believe in fairy tales and the last thing you need is a rude child as your life partner.

Sure, he was very, very, very, very handsome and the memory of those eyes sends you off into a momentary daze every time that you think about them--

 

No.

 

If you’re going to get serious with anyone, it’s going to be Namjoon. He’s responsible. He’s just as good looking, and he’s been around for much, much longer. You’ve never even talked to that fuck boy at the bar. He flat out ignored you, so…

 

Nope.

 

 

“Good morning!” Natalie exclaims cheerfully as you stroll into the office. 8:15am--pretty late for you even though you’re still 45 minutes early.

“Good morning, Natalie.” Your heels clip clip clip on the tile as you walk past her desk in the foyer.

“I love your outfit,” she gushes as you go. “Oh! You have the final interview panel at 9 sharp.”

“Thank you.”

A hot coffee is already waiting on the desk when you enter your office. You remind yourself again to take Natalie out to lunch sometime. She’s a sweetheart. Who cares if she’s a ditz?

A knock on the door interrupts you midway through the very first sip. “Come in.”

Taehyung comes in wearing a light gray suit with a pink tie. “Is it Easter already?” you tease, eyeing him over the rim of your cup as you take a better swig of joe.

“What do you mean? We match,” he notes with a satisfied grin, sweeping his eyes up and down your outfit. You don’t usually wear pink or lace but this particular blouse was just calling to you this morning. The fine white lace that runs in parallel lines up and down the middle of your chest matches the overlay on your skirt perfectly. It’s not a perfect match with his pastel get-up, but he’s basically right.

You smile, bested, and change the subject. “What’s up?”

Taehyung taps the edge of the manila folder that he’s carrying with his thumb before crossing the room to place it on your desk. “Names of the last two applicants,” he explains. “And resumes. Take a look real quick and meet everyone upstairs. The first one starts at 9:15.”

“Thanks--wait,” you catch, pointing a questioning finger at him. “Natalie said 9 sharp.”

“No, they delayed it to 9:15. See you up there,” he says.

Then he leaves you to it.

 

By the time the coffee is gone, you’ve skimmed through the files and it’s time to head upstairs to the conference room. You bring the manila folder with you. Your watch says 8:58am. Better late than never isn’t in your vocabulary. Better early. Period.

And thank god you trusted your gut because when you arrive, the room is already filled. Taehyung and all of the other members of the hiring committee are already in their places around the long table. You shoot him a suspicious glare as you walk to your seat.

Taehyung just shrugs apologetically and mouths some excuse. Whatever it is, you don’t believe it.

“Ok? We’re all here?” the Head of HR begins diplomatically. He looks around the table one last time and then pages the front desk. “Natalie, you may send in the first applicant.”

In the silence that follows, you scan each face--wondering-- _Which one of these assholes is trying to fuck with me?_ You would never talk like that out loud, not in front of this crowd, but these corporate games really bring out the worst in you. Internally, at least. Had someone misinformed Taehyung about the meeting start time and just had him pass it along? Why would he have been here so early then?

Your gaze ends up back in your lap, sullen and frustrated. Not being able to trust the people you work with absolutely sucks.

 

The big doors on the far end of the conference room open, then, drawing you out of your thoughts as the candidate is ushered in.

“Thank you,” the Head of HR says to Natalie. She ducks out with a nod and when she goes, the line of sight between you and the candidate is finally clear.

Your eyes widen, stunned, and that rush of butterflies and instinctual magnetism bubbles up so fast that you have to bite your lip to keep from gasping.

It’s him!

“Yuta Nakamoto?” Everyone else at the table is glancing at his resume but you’re staring like a dumbstruck school girl--just like you did in the club a few nights ago.

_Oh no… fuck…_

“Yes. Hello. I am Yuta Nakamoto. Nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for taking the time to see me this morning.”

“Yes. Have a seat.” The Head of HR waves a hand at the free chair at the end of the table nearest the door and this guy--Yuta--respectfully obeys, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he bends to sit. He folds his hands on the table and looks around at the committee.

When his eyes get to you, you quickly look away--ashamed to have been caught staring in such a setting. The last thing you saw before you looked down was a faint smile ghosting over his face.

You pretend to examine his resume instead, desperately hoping that none of the other committee members noticed. The change in your outward appearance does nothing to calm the waves of emotional and instinctual arousal that are smashing around inside of you, though. Your heart is beating in your ears so loudly that you hardly hear the Head of HR as he begins the interview,

“We have a few questions for you, Mr. Nakamoto.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Taehyung, do you have that report yet?”

You’re running around like a chicken with your head cut off, trying to gather everything you need for the pre-sumbission meeting tomorrow morning. Quarterlies are due in two and a half weeks and things are happening at lightning speed. Plus, with Waldo out indefinitely, your problems have multiplied two fold.

  1. You have to deal with a new hire. And
  2. Your body keeps telling you to jump his bones.



But obviously you can’t do that.

 

 

As soon as he came into that conference room for the final interview, you knew you were doomed. He was like an angel--or a demon--something from beyond reality--something that should never have been in your place of work. After seeing him in the bar for all of twenty seconds, it took you two days to start putting him out of your mind! And then there he was again, shattering all of your hard work in one instant. The irresistible, inexpiable physical attraction rose up inside of you like a tidal wave  and you were left sitting in your chair staring, unable to speak.

He sat down and unbuttoned his suit jacket like a perfect gentleman.

“We just have a few questions for you, Mr. Nakamoto,” the Head of HR had said.

 _Yuta Nakamoto._ He had been haunting your every waking thought for two days and that was the first time that you heard his name. On paper--on his resume in the manila folder that sat in front of you on the table--it had meant nothing. But now that names meant everything to you.

The stunning revelation came back into your mind all at once: this person is my _mate!_  

You tried your best to look professional even as your eyes devoured every bit of him. His sharp black suit and tie, the way that his blonde hair was swept back over his forehead like a swoop of gold, the calm confidence that radiated from his handsome face as he answered your colleagues’ questions--

And when he looked around the room, gaze moving from face to face to engage each of his examiners as he answered, his eyes met yours and all of a sudden you forgot how to breath. _God--those eyes!_

Only once the interview was nearly over did you realize that you had been completely entranced in him the entire time. You hadn’t even asked one question.

“Well, great. Thank you very much, Mr. Nakamoto.” The Head of HR looked around the table as a final call for the panel, sending a jolt of urgency through your lust-ridden brain.

“Uh--just one last question, Mr. Nakamoto.” The feeling of his name rolling off your tongue was more present in your mind than the worry that you might ask a question someone had already covered. You had hardly been listening to the interview.

Mr. Nakamoto looked at you at once, deep eyes gazing right into you as he waited for your query.

 _Oh lord help me._  All of the thoughts scattered, swept away by his mere gaze. You said the first thing that came to mind. “As an alpha, do you feel comfortable working in a team lead by an omega female?”

 

Silence.

The whole table fell silent, and in the uncomfortable quiet you finally found yourself again. It may have been out of left field but your question was a legitimate one. Nothing would ever be fixed if everyone continued to ignore those kind of questions. And besides, if he were to be hired, Mr. Nakamoto would have to work in a team led by _you_. It was a fair question to raise.

Mr. Nakamoto blinked, considering, and then nodded. “Absolutely,” he told you, looking right at you like he was speaking to you and only you. Your heart fluttered wildly as he assured, “Work has nothing to do with personal inclinations. The boss is the boss and I’m a team player.”

 

 

So of course, he was hired and your own personal hell has been blossoming ever since, unfurling petal by petal until you find yourself running to the bathroom between meetings to change panties, which is exactly where you are now--balancing unsteadily on one foot as you slip your soaked underwear down your leg and stuff them in the plastic baggie on your purse. The new pair that you tug up over the curve of your hips is plain and old, but hey--at this point you’ll try anything to tone down the arousal. It’s embarrassing and distracting! You hope to god that you’re hiding it well enough but anyone who’s not taking suppressants can definitely smell you. You caught Rob from Financing sniffing around your office yesterday and the sideways glances you get in the halls every once and awhile are starting to really bother you.

_Get it together, girl. This is nuts!_

Perhaps the worst part, though, is that while you’re floundering, trying to maintain a professional appearance, Yuta is breezing through each workday without any obvious sign that he even notices your predicament. In fact, he’s made no indication whatsoever that he even _recognizes_ you from the incident at the club.

 

He melts into the office like he was meant to be there. Even though he’s young, he is professional, on-time, well-dressed, and well-spoken. Nothing like the rude kid who fumbled through his order at the club! He cleans up perfectly and he knows how to act in the workplace.

Being that you are in-charge of the Purchasing Department, there wasn’t much leftover time in your busy schedule to train him. Taehyung got a hold of him instead, so you didn’t have to deal with him directly for the first few days. Unfortunately the process of his integration was accelerated thanks to the ever looming Quarterlies and at this point you have to interact with Yuta more often than not.

 

“Did QC comeback with the contractual reports for Hammerston yet?” you ask him, trying not to look into his eyes for too long. If you do, your fresh undies will be drenched in no time.

“They said it’ll be ready by 3.”

You both check your watches at the same time. 2:15pm.

“Ok,” you mutter as you think. “Well, in the meantime I’d like to go over those numbers you ran with Taehyung this morning.”

“He’s out to lunch,” Yuta says. Speaking of which, you’re pretty hungry yourself. Your stomach gives a long, gurbling growl. Yuta hears it and cracks a sympathetic smile. “What about you? Don’t you ever take a lunch?”

Is he asking because he cares or because you’re a woman and he finds your dedication to work to be pitiful and off-putting?

“When there’s more time in the day, yes. I eat lunch,” you say. It comes out sounding much less self-assured than you would like.

Yuta nods respectfully before going on. “Is there anything else you need me for in the meantime?”

_Fuck me._

The thought comes into your head like a disembodied whisper--not of your own. A vibrant red blush dusts across your cheeks as he watches you expectantly. Those eyes--that face!--the vaguely alpha like scent that he suppresses-- _Ugh!_

A gush of hot wetness floods the strip of material between your legs without your consent.

Yuta watches you with some interest behind his eyes. Maybe he finally noticed. But that thought only makes it harder to answer him.

“Um…” A crinkle of confusion lowers his brow as you continue to sit in silence. Has it been 15 seconds or 10 minutes? You have no concept of time whatsoever with him watching you like this. Finally he offers, “If not, I’m sure that Mark has something he needs done before 5.”

Mark! Yes, Mark. You can just send him back to his own department!

Technically, you are not Yuta’s boss. Waldo was a part of your team, yes, but he was from the Risk Analysis Department, Mark’s department.  

“Ok. Yes. Why don’t you see if Mark has anything for you for the next hour or so and then once Taehyung gets back or those reports come in from QC, we can reconvene,” you decide once you finally find your voice again.

Yuta nods and rises from the chair across your desk. Just before he turns to go, he chuckles, “In the meantime, you should eat something. It’s okay. No one will blame you.”  

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god--oh---yeahhhh---” An endless stream of strangled moans pour from your lips as your body is rocked back and forth over the sheets. The hot pressure of a larger body on top of you, moving you, _fucking_ you is driving you close to the edge.

You’ve been so horny for so long--ever since that night at the bar--you __need__  this. You’re so desperate for a good pounding that you would even go so far as to say it’s a fraction like one of your heats. Even getting it on the regular is not enough to take away the need these days.

Something is not quite right, though.

“Harder,” you gasp, curling your fingers into the bulge of his biceps. “Harder, please---uh!--fuck me more--harder--”

He picks up the pace, his hips snapping with a more satisfactory _smack smack smack!_ against your ass and inner thighs as he rifles his thick rod in and out, in and out. So much better! Your head sinks back into the pillows and you shut your eyes. Without sight, you can savor the sensation so much more.

With your eyes closed, you can see Yuta’s face.

“Uhhhhh yeah!” you moan and gasp like a porn star, just desperate for him to give you more. You’re not usually this raucous in bed but even just imagining Yuta making love to you like this is enough to make you lose all sense of decency.

How much hotter would it be if it were real?

If there were no condom and you could feel the hot, hard, bare cock--Yuta’s cock--inside your pussy, pumping into you like your lives depended on it?

It’s that thought--intermittently mixed with the actual, physical sensations, that brings you to orgasm.

When he finishes, he flops down in bed next to you and sighs happily. “Wow. You’re loud,” he chuckles, giving you an amused side-eye.

“Sorry.” You smile and roll out of bed to retrieve your clothes.

There’s no need to stay.  

 

* * *

****

**Yuta Nakamoto (work)   6:15pm  “Taehyung says we have to work Saturday? I’m double checking with you because I can’t tell if he’s pulling my leg or not and I don’t want to show up and find the whole place empty. Like hahaha let’s haze the new guy… -.-”**

****

_Geez, he’s so young._ You shake your head in amusement at the youthful text message and tap out a quick response. Not this Saturday, you hope. Quarterlies are due in two weeks. Everyone on the team--everyone in the entire company more or less--was in constant communication, trying to make sure that all the I’s were dotted and all the T’s got crossed.

Yuta received your phone number just like everyone else. His messages are always entertaining. Unfortunately they are also constant reminders of the age difference.

You know better than to include laughter and emoji’s in work texts.

It doesn’t make you think any less of him, though. If anything, your attraction is only continuing to grow--something you didn’t think possible a few weeks ago. Every time that you see him, you’re filled with an unfamiliar mixture of intense lust and an almost spiritual send of belonging, like you just need to be by his side. And every time he leaves your office or the conference room or the hallway where you cross paths, you feel a physical pang of loss right in the middle of your midsection.

In fact, the whole thing has been so physically taxing that you finally decide to do some research. You hide in your office during a quick lunch break and search the web for answers.

“Omega Intuition”

“Elongated / Irregular Heat Cycling”

“Crazy Omega / Alpha Attraction”

“Imprinting: Is it Real?”

 

Eventually you find a blog post that interests you. It’s titled:

 

“How Finding My Mate Almost Killed Me”

 

As you read, the sinking feeling in your chest only deepens. Apparently quote-un-quote imprinting is a strong phenomenon that omegas (and some alphas) feel when and if they come across their fated mate.

 

Yes, _fated mate._

 

The term is mind boggling. How could that be real? True love is a hoax; you’ve always been sure of that. Romance is a long game full of toil and marriage--while worth it for many people--is an endless labor. That’s what you learned from watching your parents over the years, anyway.

But as you read on, the blogger touches on nearly every symptom that you’ve been experiencing.

 

Un-supressed omegas and around 35% of un-supressed alphas experience many or all of the following symptoms after imprinting : an unshakable feeling that you have to be with that person, excessive arousal marked by genital secretions, increased libido overall nearly mimicking a shallow heat, periods of extreme distract-ability, etc, etc.

It’s like they were writing about _you _.__  

“For the first year or so,” the writer went on in the second to last paragraph, “it was incredibly hard for me to be with other people without thinking of him. He was my every waking thought. His image lived inside of my body like I had grown a new organ with an itch, and only he could scratch it for me. But overtime, I had to accept the fact that I will always feel this way. I’ve learned to mostly ignore it now, but it never went away. Even now, sitting here at my computer to share this story with you all, I still feel a throb inside of me in that place when I mention him.”

In the end, the blogger explains that she only saw him once and hasn’t see him since then. They’ll probably never meet again.

 

You stare at your computer screen with your mouth half-open, frozen in horror.

Having to feel this way for the rest of your life…

That is literally the most depressing and empty fate that you can imagine.

 

You close the web browser, having read more than enough to convince yourself that what you’re experiencing is not simply in your head. There is something between you and Yuta, as crazy as that may seem, and one thing becomes clear.

What happened to that poor blogger--that can’t happen to you.

How many unlucky people out there saw their fated mate in passing, lost them in a crowd, and were doomed to live in an empty, insatiable state of want for the rest of their lives?!

But you…You were so lucky. At first, it had seemed like the end of the world when he was hired here, like it was a curse. But now you can see it for what it really is: The greatest stroke of luck in the universe. If he hadn’t been hired, you might have never seen him again.

 

As lucky as you are, though, you’re still caught in between a rock and a hard place. You can smell the work of his suppressants every single day. He’s clueless about the connection between the two of you. It’s going to be nearly impossible to open his eyes. And even if you try, he might just see you as his boss (even though you aren’t--technically) or worse, he might see you as being too old or too intimidating for him.

 

The phone skips on your desk as it vibrates with what you can only assume will be his reply. For as much as you want to be cool even in the privacy of your own office, your hand flicks out for your phone like lightning.

 

**Yuta Nakamoto (work)   6:21pm  “Thank goddddd. I live for the weekend I was about to quit.”**

****

_He’s kidding obviously._ At least, you hope so. If he’s kidding around with you, that could be a good sign! It means that he either feels comfortable around you and likes you--

\--or he doesn’t respect you as his superior because you’re an omega fucking female and he’s the alpha male.

 _No. He must feel comfortable around me,_ you tell yourself. _Stay positive._

One way or another, you have to make him see what you see.

 

* * *

 

That night, Namjoon takes you out to dinner.

You haven’t been sleeping with him as much lately and he’s only slept over one time since the incident at the bar. It doesn’t feel right anymore. You know that he likes you more than simply for sex, so thinking about someone else constantly when you’re trying to be with him feels--just--sleazy _ _.__  

You are not officially together, though, so you’ve been getting some on the side from Tinder guys like the one from last night.

But when Namjoon arrives at the restaurant in a suit, your heart sinks. There is a single red rose in his left hand. “Hey, you!” he says, a big, happy smile spreading across his face. He’s so adorable and genuine.

You sit across from him at the small round table near the window, draping your napkin across your lap as the waitress takes drink orders. It’s such a lovely restaurant. He’s such a lovely man. To be honest, you wish you could just forget about Yuta and commit to him. He would be such a great match…

“I feel like I’m not seeing you as much lately” Namjoon complains when the salads arrive.

“Oh you know…I’m very busy with the Quarterlies coming up. This is my first year in charge of the submission and there’s so much that needs to be done.” He nods along as you speak, sympathizing with your work stresses. “And we have a new guy filling in for one of the our--for this guy, Waldo,” you go on, “who’s out on sick leave for the foreseeable future.”

“Oh no. Poor guy. And that’s bad timing for your office.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I have to say: I miss you.” He sets his fork down on the edge of his plate and leans over the table just a hair. “I was getting used to seeing you pretty often.”

You force a sweet smile, eyes trailing down into your glass of wine. _Don’t do it, Namjoon. You’re such a sweet guy. I don’t want to have to--_

“I was thinking: You know we’re not 23 years old. We’re both,” he swallows and then does a weird gesture with his hands, “adults. Successful. We’re great on our own and--honestly--I think that we would be even better together. Don’t you?”

You do. You would be great together and you know it. But the insane attraction that you feel for this Nakamoto kid is out of your control. As much as you would like to see how a serious relationship with Namjoon would turn out, you know that it would not be fair to him.

As long as there is a chance that you could be with Yuta, you _have_  to take it. Your body has spoken.

“Namjoon, I…”

It really sucks because you’ve been sleeping together for quite awhile now and you’ve come to care for him as a person. Why is doing the right thing so difficult?

“Hmm?” He gazes across the table expectantly. “I don’t know. What do you say? Do you want to take this to the next level?”

You can tell that he’s trying to seem casual but he is obviously more invested in this venture than he’s letting on. _Fuck…_

You haven’t replied so he tries one last time, coming out all the way. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

 

* * *

 

The next day is Friday and people at work are starting to scramble. One of the reports came back with errors and some of the numbers need documentation before they can go through the system.

“We can’t let stuff like this keep slipping through the cracks,” you overhear two men from the team saying in the break room on your way to the bathroom. Their voices are muffled so you can’t quite make out who they are from outside the room. “She’s got to get a hold of this or we’re going to be working weekends for the next month.”

“Ehhh. It’s way out of her control at this point.”

Your feet stall outside of the door. With baited breath, you lean your head back near the door to listen even though you dread what comes next. Your eyes scan the hallway, making sure that you are alone while you eavesdrop.

“--was it ever?” one of them asks with a rude chuckle. You missed the beginning of his question.

Apparently it was funny because the other man gives a clipped laugh before grumbling, “But with this alpha kid here--phew!--she’s off her rocker I’ll bet.”

Your guts do a somersault within you and you hurry away. _Oh my god. Do people know?!_ You mind is reeling with the possibility. Does your whole team realize it and only Yuta can’t see that you’re mad for him?

Does he know too?!

You hurry back into your office, little steps in your high heel shoes clicking on the tiles as you scurry. A shaky hand hovers near your face, hoping to casually hide the pink blush. You feel…exposed.

Unfortunately you only get a minute or two alone at your desk before Natalie knocks and enters in a flourish of periwinkle.

“There’s a change of--oh!”

You hurry to wipe the nervous expression off your face but she already noticed.

“Are you alright?” She sounds so bubbly and kind that you find it in you to smile at her. Fuck those guys. You’ve been facing ignorant assholes like them your whole life. Your imprinting issues aren’t interfering with the Quarterlies one bit; that’s something that you will make absolutely sure of.

“Yes. I’m fine, Natalie. Thank you.”

She gives you a sympathetic nod, her lip sticking out cutely. “So stressful this time the year.” She takes another step into the room and the door slips out of her hand and shuts. “Anyways, I was saying: the meeting time for later has been moved up. It’s at 5.”

Five? That’s in 20 minutes! You’re not ready. “Who--who moved it up?” you ask in disbelief. Isn’t that your call?

“The Regional I think. I’m not sure.” Natalie shrugs apologetically before she goes back to reception.

Fucking hell! Why is everything so difficult today?! You came in this morning feeling like shit for turning Namjoon down last night and everything has become progressively worse ever since.

And Yuta is no where to be seen. Mark has been occupying him in Risk Analysis all day long, so you don’t even get the nice feeling that his mere presence brings into your being. You're starting to grow accustomed to it by now and without it...

You feel alone and empty and stupid and--fucking--- _ahhhh!_ These work douche-bags make you feel pretty damn small sometimes.

But you can never let anyone see that.

 

As far as anyone else gets to see, you are the boss bitch.

 

So you put on your strong face, rub a dab of perfume on your wrists to try and hide any lingering scents that might further their suspicions, you gather your materials at lightning speed, and you make it to that meeting by 4:55pm.

 

It goes off without a hitch because you were mostly prepared and you’re not bad at improvisation, either. You know your numbers. You know this business.

In fact, it’s much much easier for you to do the business side of this meeting than it is to stop yourself from constantly wondering which two members of your department were in the break room earlier. Which of these people sitting here in front of you would talk about you like some mindless breeding bitch, incapable of doing your own job?

 

Yeah the imprinting is annoying and yes, there are a lot of struggles that you have to face as an omega, but you’re still a human being.

And you are still a great President of Purchasing.

 

A feeling of relief settles over you when the meeting has finally ended and you are headed out for the evening. It’s Friday night and you could really use the weekend break after the debacle of today. You stop in your office for a moment to grab your bag and coat but find that the computer is still on. It takes a moment to shut down because you had a few open windows that needed closing. Eventually, the digital chimes of your system shutting down fill the office and the screen goes black.

Time to go home.

“Good night, Natalie,” you call with a wave. She’s still at reception. For some reason she has a lollipop in her mouth so she just makes a happy noise at you as you pass by. You press the elevator button and wait patiently for the light to turn off. It arrives two minutes later and you climb in, the door sliding closed behind you.

Something crunches under your foot as you settle in the corner of the box. You glance down and find a crumpled up piece of paper. The corner of your department's letter head is peaking out from one of the rough folds. It looks like one of the handouts that you distributed at the meeting.

 _What is this?_ You stoop down to pick it up, keeping your knees together because you are wearing a pencil skirt. You hike your purse up over your shoulder a little more securely and then straighten out the paper, curious.

 

What you see makes your heart skip a beat. You stare at the paper, eyes widening as you take in the grotesque image scrawled across the bottom of your handout in messy strokes:

 

It’s a crude drawing of…you? There’s a female scratched into the paper in blue ink. She’s on her hands and knees, naked from head to toe, her breasts are heaving and hanging low like cow udders, her stomach distended like a pregnant woman’s.

And a skinny sketch of a man fucks her from behind--his cartoon cock obscenely huge and covered in veins.

Above them, a speech bubble coming out of the man’s head: “Oops. Looks like we fucked up the Quarterlies.”

 

_Oh my god..._

You hate the hot tears that spring into your eyes as the image sinks in. They make you feel so weak, but you can’t stop them no matter how much you swallow or sniffle, or how tightly you ball the paper up in your fist--the tears just keep bubbling up into your eyes until the elevator opens with a _ping!_

 

You rush out into the foyer with your head down and crash right into him.

 

“Woah! Woah,” the hand that gently grabs your arm and stops you from fleeing brings that familiar feeling of belonging back into your guts before you even see his face. Yuta’s hand curls softly around the sleeve on you forearm, just below the elbow. When you don’t look at him right away, he drops his voice low and comes one step closer to speak more privately. “Hey, are you okay? What’s the matter?”


	3. Chapter 3

You are sitting in the passenger seat of Yuta’s sedan, staring at the freckled windshield in silence. It took a lot to get you in here and now there is nothing but a void in the middle of your chest as the rain keeps falling.

 

“Hey, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

As soon as he touched your arm and you felt that rush of safety pour through your _stupid_ , simple, omega body, you felt disgusted with yourself. You tried to pull you arm away but there was just no strength in you to resist his touch. How pathetic could you possibly be?

Yuta ducked his head down a little closer to your ear, lowering his voice even further. “What’s wrong?” A waft of the cologne that he uses to cover whatever is left of his alpha scent filled you nose. You grimaced and shot him a frustrated side-eye.

 _Don’t pretend like you care,_  you thought wryly, tears still settling in your eyes as you worked to swallow them. So embarrassing.

Realizing that you weren’t about to talk in the lobby like that, Yuta clicked his tongue softly and said, “Let’s go outside. Come on.” And just like that he took you out to his car and helped you into the front seat as you sniffled your emotions down with a frown.

 

Now, Yuta is sitting in a weird position in the driver’s seat so that he can mostly face you. You haven’t said one word as you why you were crying and your silence must be unnerving for him. You can hear the discomfort in his voice as he says, “Are you feeling okay, now?”

“Yes I’m fine,” you grumble at the rain-dotted glass. The streetlight that shines through the windows makes everything look yellow and gray.

“Really? You seemed really upset. I just want to make sure you’re okay before you drive home.”

You bite back an indignant little growl. You’re a grown ass woman. You can drive. You can always drive! “I’m fine.” Why did you even get in his car in the first place? You scowl into your lap.

He is quiet for a minute--nothing but soft rain on the roof of his car--and then, “What’s that?”

Looking up, you find him peering curiously at the crumpled up paper in your hand.

 _Shit._  You ball your fist up even tighter to try and make it disappear, but it’s too late. He’s already reaching out for it. With a burst of self-loathing so strong that you want to scream, your body simply gives in--handing the paper over immediately.

“What is this?” he asks again, maybe giving you one more chance to opt for simple communication before he crosses that line and uncrinkles the ball.

You don’t. Apparently your body can’t say no to him but your voice can. So he opens it slowly, careful not to rip the paper because he doesn’t know what it is. When he sees it, though, he doesn’t really react. You watch, totally mortified, as his youthful face remains still. His big, dark eyes remain locked on the disgusting image for several moments, saying nothing.

Is it not shocking to him? Does he not find it crude and cruel? Or at the very least, totally inappropriate? Maybe he doesn’t realize that it’s supposed to be you, but shouldn’t your crying have given it away?

_Oh my god…does he think that I drew it?!_

He finally takes his eyes off of the paper to glance at you again. “What is this?”

You feel __so__ ridiculous--him seeing it, you crying--so unprofessional, so pathetic! But you can’t have him thinking that you made that thing. “I found it in the elevator.”

 _ _Finally__ a little crinkle of disturbance crosses his brow. “Who drew this?”

“I don’t know,” you spit, getting upset just thinking about it. You have no idea who would have the nerve to draw this on your hand-out, right in front of you, during the meeting that you led. Whoever it is obviously has zero respect for you as their boss or as a human being in general.

And as used to that as you should be by now, it still stings.

“I’m sorry, but that is so…” Yuta shakes his head at the paper one last time before he crumples it back up, “…so fucked up.”

A soft whimper comes up your throat out of no where and then the tears are back. _Yeah. Fucked up._  Fucking _mean_  is what it is.

“I’m sorry you saw this,” he goes on, shaking is head. “That’s just not right.” For a second, you start crying a little harder because you assume that he’s just placating you. But soon it becomes obvious that he is genuinely upset by the sketch. “That’s just--I mean--I thought that all that shit ended back in high school.”

For some reason, hearing him cuss in front of you is more comforting than the words themselves. It makes you believe that he’s actually upset for you. You manage to glance up at him again, dabbing at the wetness under your eyes. The last thing you want for him to see is your mascara running. You’ve already been vulnerable enough today.

“Unfortunately not.”

“Has this happened before?”

“What?” If he’s referring to pornographic drawings of you getting tossed around the office, then the answer is no.

“People being dicks to you in the office?”

“Yes, of course.”

He shakes his head in disgust, like he really didn’t expect such a thing, and that in and of itself is surprising. How could he not know that un-supressed omegas get constant shit for simply existing? “I don’t get that at all,” he grumbles. “I mean, when you asked me in the interview about working for--like--and _omega_  boss--” he tip toes around the word, like it might offend you, “I thought maybe, but nothing like this.”

You sniffle, saying nothing in the thoughtful silence that follows.

“I can’t even tell you’re an omega, you know,” he says after awhile. “I don’t think most people can tell one way or another.”

“That’s because of your suppressants.” His eyebrow hops upward, obviously surprised at your knowledge. “I can smell a difference. People who take them and people who don’t,” you explain, and the look goes away.

“Why…”

He trails off nervously for a moment. You wait patiently, watching his handsome face consider the question in the glow of the street lamp before deciding to ask, “How come you don’t take them?”

“That is a very personal question,” you blurt out defensively.

“Sorry.”

 

Why don’t you take them? Yuta is not the first person to ask you that question. In fact, you’ve been asking yourself the same thing lately. Everything would be so much easier if you just suppressed your instincts and your natural state of being. You would never have imprinted on Yuta. You could still have a chance for romantic happiness with Namjoon or anyone else in the world. You would definitely get more respect at work, too.

 

“No, I’m sorry,” you relent, “You’re trying to be nice and I’m just…upset still. It’s a fine question.”

 

You made the choice in your late teen years not to suppress. You decided to honor your own intuition instead of shutting it off to blend in. You weren’t going to let society beat you down to the point where you had to hide yourself.

 

“I don’t feel like I should have to repress to be successful,” you eventually tell him. Simple enough. He’s probably not looking for some deep, personal response, anyway.

“I see. I can respect that.”

Maybe you shouldn’t ask either, but gazing into his face--watching him watch you, the crumpled up hate note momentarily forgotten--you feel safe enough to risk it. “What about you? Why do you suppress, Yuta?”

“Mmmm.” He sounds like he was expecting your question. “I suppress because in middle school, bigger guys always wanted to fight me because of the whole alpha thing. And I always got my ass kicked.”

“Other alphas?”

“Everybody,” he gives a light, half-hearted chuckle at the memory. “Everybody wants to prove that they’re tougher than an alpha male. Which is stupid because the alpha thing has nothing to do with being strong. Like, at all.”  

You make little noise of agreement and the two of you share a small smile. It means a lot that he’s opening up to you like this, you think. A really good sign. You sit with that thought, silent and comforted until Yuta reaches across the cup holders to touch your arm. A polite and simple touch, but it floods your system with ease and warmth immediately. When you look up again, you find his deep, dark eyes boring into you.

“Let’s get rid of this.” He jiggles his wrist, the one that holds the paper. “You wanna burn it?”

“No,” you laugh, amused. It’s really not that big of a deal. In fact, you feel almost silly that it affected you so much, now. Yuta’s right. Not everyone views you that way. Some people at work are just dicks. And besides, you don’t have a lighter on you and it’s started to really pour. You should be heading home.

“No? Okay, well let’s throw it out, at least. You weren’t going to keep it, were you?” You shake your head a little bashfully. “Alright. Let’s chuck it.”

Just like that, Yuta is getting out of his car and into the rain.

“Uh--wait!” you cry, surprised. You follow him into the night, his long legs making quick work of the parking lot as he returns to the entrance of your building. “Yuta! Wait!” you hiss, half-amused and half-embarrassed that someone else will see the two of you running around in the rain like this. But he ignores you and doesn’t turn back until he’s got his fist half way in the garbage can by the front door. “Wait!” you giggle, scurrying over to where he stands. “What are you--?”

“Don’t try to stop me,” he says, his voice taking on a grand quality. “This evil thing must go back to the fires from whence it came. Or…the trash, basically.” His theatrical facade breaks into a cheesy grin momentarily before he becomes serious again. “We have to destroy it.”

He’s clearly doing a bit--trying to be funny--although you’re not sure if you get the reference, but it’s so sweet that you simply must play along. Suppressing a chuckle, you become very serious as well. “Yes. Throw it in. Destroy it once and for all.”

“So it can never hurt anyone again,” he adds. You nibble on the corner of your bottom lip, heart fluttering at his adorable attempt to make light of the situation for you. _What a sweetheart._ “On the count of three. One.”

 

After a strange pause, you realize that he wants you to count, too. “Oh--two,” you say.

“Three.” He opens his fist and the ball of paper falls into the trash.

It’s dumb, you think, but it means a lot. You smile up at him sincerely and he gazes back, watching to see if you’re okay now--really looking at each other for perhaps the first time. “Thank you, Yuta.”

“Of course.” His voice is so soft. “Anytime.”

 

By the time you get home, you’ve almost completely forgotten about the way that the crude drawing made you feel. All that matters is the lingering glow brought on by his presence.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s the Merlot?” Sunny takes another bite, the glint of her silver fork prongs catching the light just before it disappears into her mouth. She opted for the chef’s special. You decided to stick with your usual. Trying the Merlot is as adventurous as you want to be this evening.

“Not bad,” you nod, after taking a sip. A print of your lip stick is left behind on the glass.

 It’s a Thursday night, Quarterlies are due on Monday, and Sunny convinced you to come out on a double date. You’re only here because you’ve been an absent friend lately and you know that Sunny has been hyping this restaurant up ever since it opened last month.

The date is less than secondary.

 

He’s a nice guy--32 years old, a teacher at Sunny’s school--with thick rimmed, round glasses and a long, expressive face.

“You’ll like him, I promise,” Sunny encouraged you over the phone two days earlier. “Hoseok is the sweetest guy.”

 

And he is. So you enjoy the dinner, relaxing as much as you can into the conversation even though work is ever present in the back of your mind. It’s been a stressful few weeks.

 

“So Sunny says that you’re an executive at Smithson’s?” Hoseok asks.

“Ah, maybe not an executive.” You give Sunny a pointed look and she stifles a giggle. “But yes. I am the President of Purchasing for Smithson’s Northwest.”

“That’s great! Wow.”

You give a modest shrug. “It’s a job.” You wouldn’t normally downplay your professional accomplishments like this, but you need a distraction. Work is the last thing that you want to talk about right now. “What about you? Sunny says you teach…?” You trail off, forgetting which school subject that she mentioned  

“Middle school music,” he supplies with a bobbly nod. “Yes. It’s entertaining to say the least.”

He has a million and one stories about kids and instrument malfunctions, concert snafus, crazy parents, and budget cuts. You find yourself laughing along to a few of them. Sunny and her boyfriend find the tales particularly hilarious, given their education background.

When your plate is nearly clean, you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. Your lipstick has got to be messed up from eating, you think. Time to reapply.

 

This time you don’t run into him. You sense his presence before you see him.

“Yuta!”

His head pops up from the menu at the sound of your voice. You watch his eyes scan the busy room until he finds you. Then a smile appears. You raise your hand--a tiny wave.

He must have just been seated at that little table near the front entrance because you didn't sense him when you first walked in an hour ago. There is another guy sitting across the two person table with him, his back to you. You don’t expect anything more than a smile and a wave, but when Yuta gets up--leaving his dinner mate to come speak with you in the center of the restaurant--the butterflies are back in your tummy in an instant. He is wearing a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up over his forearms, and a pair of blue jeans.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he exclaims as he gets close. “I guess we both had the same idea.”

Well, not unless he’s here on a date, too, you think. It’s a tragically funny thought--him being gay all this time while you pined so desperately for him.

“I didn’t see you come in. Where are you sitting?”

You gesture over your shoulder at the table with an empty seat, clear across the restaurant. He cranes his neck a little bit to see. When he looks back down at you, there is a teasing twinkle in his eyes. “Is that your man?”

You’re so enraptured in seeing him--here--that you don’t understand the question for a second. “Who?” A quick glance between his face and the table far behind you and then you realize. “Oh. No!” You shake your head a little too emphatically. “No. I’m single.”

Is it just your imagination or does he seem pleased to hear that?

“Is that your boyfriend?” you quip back, jutting your chin in the direction of his dinner partner's back.

Yuta doesn’t even look. He just keeps gazing down at you, a faint smile painted all over his handsome face. “Nope.”

Is it just your imagination or is he getting a little closer to you? Your eyes sweep up and down over his body, unconsciously. When you find his face again, the mischievous smile has only grown. Just in case you’re not imagining it, you lean forward an inch or so--testing.

“You should get back to your table,” he says, his voice low and close, now. “I’m sure that they’re missing you.”

It’s impossible to talk all of a sudden--his gaze on you like this, his body so near even in this public place, the smell of him somehow reaching into your senses even over the plethora of food--

You give a tiny nod to excuse yourself and head back to the table with the feeling of his eyes on your back, watching you walk away. Only once you’ve sat down again do you realize that you never made it to the bathroom to fix your lips.

_Oh well. Who cares?_

Hoseok is talking to Sunny’s boyfriend about district policy changes. Sunny is browsing the dessert menu. “Want to split something?’ she asks, her big eyes peering at you from over the tri-fold. 

“Nah, I’m full.”

 

_Bzzzz._

 

Normally you would ignore a text message in the middle of dinner, but your intuition alerts you to it’s sender immediately and you dig the phone out of your pocket before the on-screen notification vanishes into black.

 

**Yuta Nakamoto (work)   7:34pm  “I like your outfit by the way. I hope that’s ok to say.”**

****

A pink flush fills your cheeks as you text back, **“Thank you <3” **

****

* * *

****

Monday. 4:45pm. With a big, long exhale, you hand the thick stack of files off to the Regional’s secretary.

The Quarterlies are done. It’s out of your hands now--literally--and you hope that there are no problems upon review.

 

“Hey.” Yuta’s blonde head pops through your office door frame about thirty minutes later. The door was open a crack but you still take note of the fact that he didn’t knock. He flashes you a broad smile. “You’re not nervous, are you?”

“Nope,” you lie from your desk. You’re good at your job. Nothing to be nervous about.

“Good. I’m sure the team nailed it.” He gives you a reassuring grin and a thumbs up before departing.

 

* * *

 

Two whole days of waiting and wondering--trying not to think about it.

 

And then, finally, word comes back: It’s good.

That’s how it goes in the business world. Had there been any mistakes, you would have gotten tons of shit from all directions, but if it’s good, you hear next to nothing. Certainly no praise.

 

Only Natalie seems to notice your relief as you waltz through the halls to your office after hearing the news. “Congratulations!” she calls.

“Thanks!” you return with a little twirl. It makes your yellow circle skirt spin out in cinematic style. To keep your mood up while you waited, you have been dressing a little more feminine and cutesy these past two days. Well, that and because Yuta seemed to like it when he saw you dressed that way at the restaurant.

You toss the door to your office shut behind you as you come in and then fall back into your chair with a satisfied huff. Eyes closed, you breathe out any remaining stress with each exhale and breathe in self-confidence and relief with every inhale.

You did it.

You fucking did it!

A few moments later when you feel totally refreshed and calm, you open your eyes to get back to work. Suddenly, something catches your eye. There’s another crumpled up paper sitting right on your keyboard.

_What the--?_

You stare at the ball of paper suspiciously, wondering if you should even bother looking at the contents this time. Is it worth ruining your great mood?

What bad could anyone possibly have to say about you right now?! And who the hell would have the balls to come straight into your office and leave something on your desk?! The elevator was one thing--maybe they never really meant for you to see it--but this? This is just hateful.

 

_Bzzz._

 

Frown deepening, you ignore the paper for a moment to read Yuta’s text.

 

**Yuta Nakamoto  11:21am  “Don’t worry. It’s from me ;)”**

****

_What…this?_  You search the room, eyes darting all around your office for some other possible meaning, but there’s nothing else. _What the hell, Yuta,_  you think, a grumpy little wrinkle forming on your forehead as you pout. _Way to scare me._

Now that you know it's from him, though, all of the nervousness fades away and you unravel the paper ball at once.

Scrolled in surprisingly talented strokes is a drawing of you in a pants suit and a cape. It billows behind you as though caught up in a breeze, and beneath your feet, a caption:

“Watch out Quarter 2! The Team Queen is coming or you next!”

 

 **“Awwww,”** you text back, totally unable to contain your sappy smile. Good thing you’re alone in your office or everyone would see how absolutely smitten you are over a childish drawing. **“That’s so adorable. Thank you <3” **

****

**Yuta Nakamoto  11:24am  “You like it? Heehee The other one looked nothing like you.”**

****

Your thumbs scurry over the keys, the smile still stuck on your face.   **11:25pm  “Yesssss. You scared me at first though.”**

****

**Yuta Nakamoto  11:25am  “Haha sorry your majesty :P I was trying to be topical.”**

****

A moment later, another text comes through. When the words sink in, your heart starts hammering out of control. _Oh my god!_

 

**Yuta Nakamoto  11:26am   “Shall we celebrate? Same restaurant but together this time?”**

 

 _Oh my god! Oh my gosh--yes!!_ It could be a date! Maybe. Seems like a date, right? Your hands are trembling with excitement as you tap out a reply. **“Sounds perfect. You can pick me up at 7…if we get out on time that is ;)”**

When you hit send, something opens up in the center of your chest, like a bubble has burst within you. You feel it in your body and you let it creep into your mind as well--shoving all of the insecurities and doubts aside.

This is going to be a date. You’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you're thinking and feeling <3
> 
> \--Addy


	4. Chapter 4

Running home to prepare for the date after work was a whirlwind to say the least. You more or less sprinted out of the office at 6 and sped home to freshen up and change after slipping Yuta a very coy piece of paper with your home address on it.

At 6:57 you were still agonizing over what to wear--the pale pink dress or the cream colored pants suit with the ruffled cuffs? Which would he like more? Normally, for a date, you would try to dress differently than you do at work, which had you leaning away from the pants suit. But then again, you have been wearing more skirts and dresses to work lately to try and catch his eye. Would the pink dress just be white noise?

In the end, you threw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white silk camisole, and a yellow blazer with heels.

There was no time to re-do your make up or hair. When he knocked on the front door at 7:08pm, you huffed out a frantic noise, fluffed your hair with your fingers, and scurried to the door like a nervous teenager.

At least you had the wherewithal to put on an alluring face before opening the door. You kept your gaze steady and let a seductive (but not too obvious) smile grace your features as you calmly told him, “You’re late.”

He cracked a smile but you were more interested in the way his eyes flickered over your body--barely noticeable but there none the less. “Ehh…I’m pretty sure you left the office earlier than me. Which seems not allowed.”

“Well…” Should you go there? you wondered. You forced down a blush and brushed past him with a shrug, locking the door behind you. _Shit. Just jump._ “I had to leave early. I had a date to get ready for.” As soon as the words were out of your mouth, you started walking toward his car, too nervous to watch and see how he reacted. But thankfully, Yuta just followed you, saying,

“You look great, by the way.”

 

The ride to the restaurant was filled with nervous chatter--both of you engaged in the other but understandably in your own heads as well, and by the time you were seated, you had already exhausted any work-related banter and most of the basic small talk topics. So once you placed your orders, Yuta had no where to go but _there._

 

“So this is a date then, huh?”

Your palm got a little bit sweaty around the cool glass in your hand. Yuta was watching you from across the small table as you took a little drink before answering. “I’d like it to be a date--if that’s okay for you.”

“Oh. Yes,” he smiled before he could catch himself. “Yeah I’m all for that. For it being--like--a date.”

You had to giggle at his innocent reaction. It was too cute--just impossible not to tease him a little bit. “Yeah? You’re into the idea?”

The twinge of sarcasm in your voice sobered him up quickly enough. “Of course. But…is that allowed? Considering our situation at work?”

“It’s just a date. We don’t have to tell anyone.” Which was true. You’re not ‘in a relationship’ or anything, so there was no need to even think about disclosure until when and if that comes to be.

 _When,_ you encouraged yourself. _We’ll be together. We have to be._ But there's no need to rush and scare him off or create any (more) problems at work. _Just go with the flow. Be yourself. He already seems to like you._ And thankfully, he seemed pacified by your dismissal of any concerns regarding work, too. He was swirling his straw around in his water glass, apparently in thought.

“You didn’t want to drink anything?” you asked in the silence. You had ordered a mule to start.

“I’m driving,” he shrugged.

“Mm.” So responsible. But honestly, would one drink hurt anything? “Do you--” you started again, but he cut you off.

“Can I ask you a question? Since we’re on a date.”

 _Oh lord._  Your eyebrows popped up--nervous, surprised-- “Um. Yeah. Shoot.”

“Am I allowed to add a side of garlic fries to my order or is that gonna be a problem?”

For a second you just stared at him. Then the corner of his lip twitched up just enough to confirm that he was joking.

“Oh my god,” you rolled your eyes and took another drink, chuckling at your own reaction. He really made you think it was going to be a serious question! You shot him an amused glance over the rim of your glass. “Fuck you, “ you muttered with a bashful grin. “Yes. You can eat whatever damn fries you like.”

 

He ordered the fries the next time the waiter came around and pretty soon the two of you were laughing over your entrees.

 

“No, no,” you almost choked--pinching your lips up like a loose seam so as not to spit mashed potatoes across the table, “that has literally never happened in the history of anything. Ever.”

“Why not?” he gasped, laughing just as hard. He covered his mouth with a napkin to compose himself.

“Because I’m not--” you struggled to find the words and ended up just shaking your head at him instead. It’s obvious enough and besides, he was just pulling your leg--the way he practically winked like an old Hollywood heartthrob made that perfectly clear.

“I’m just kidding.”

The way he was looking at you, the fact that this was actually a date-- _oh my gosh, it’s really a date!_ \--it was all too much to process. It welled up inside of you until it bubbled over and you just couldn’t stop smiling! He’s so handsome and the way he talked to you was very respectful but playful at the same time. The perfect blend. So perfect that you had barely stopped laughing and teasing each other since he picked you up two hours ago.

 

“Hey can I ask you something?” he asked when the dessert arrived.

“No, you may not order more goddamn garlic fries, Yuta,” you joked. He smiled at you before his face settled into something more serious.

“No. No more fries.” He rubbed the side of his neck and then settled his eyes onto you firmly. “Why did you agree to go out with me tonight?”

“Um…” you shrugged, chuckling--trying to keep things light. _I can't tell him he’s supposed to be my mate. That would be so weird._ “Well…I mean, you asked and I think you’re charming, so…I said yes.”

“Charming, huh?” he smirked.

“Yes. Very charming. And sweet. And smart. Why wouldn’t I agree?”

“Well, I thought you would think I’m too young for you, for one thing,” he admitted.

Great. The age thing. You sat up a little straighter and dug into the slice of cake that had been sitting between the two of you, ignored. “How old do you think I am?” you teased him, hoping that it came across as light-hearted and wouldn’t exacerbate the subject instead.

Immediately he quipped back, “Twenty three.”

“Liar.” He’s older than that so you knew right away that he was just being polite.

“Hey, I’m not trying to ask a woman her age or anything. I was just saying--that’s one reason why I’m surprised that you’re interested in me.”

Interested. Mmmmm. “Yeah, I’m very interested,” you said softly before you could stop yourself. But once it’s out of your mouth you didn’t regret it. How could you when it brought a look of confidence like you’d never seen over his handsome face? You leaned forward with your elbows on the table, enthralled. “What were the other reasons?” 

Apparently boosted by your admission, Yuta opened up without any more hesitation. “The fact that you’re way further along in your career than me. Aren’t girls supposed to move up the ladder? I’m kind of a downgrade for you.”

You waved your hand dismissively, face clearly showing your disdain for that stereotype. “Bullshit. Next.”

“Also--I mean, you’re an omega, right? And I’m an alpha. And being how you are, I thought you wouldn’t be after an alpha.”

“Being how I am,” you repeated. “What’s that mean?”

He licked his lips before jumping in head first. “Honestly, you seem like a boss--like, a very dominant female. So maybe I’m being immature, but I just thought that you would only be interested in beta guys.”

He’s not too far off--betas were safe because they couldn't impregnate you and you could never feel as hormonally dependent on them as you would for an alpha lover--but you knew better than to tell him that he’s the first alpha guy you’ve ever been on a date with. Instead, you just shrugged and smiled slyly, not giving up anything. “Mmm, yeah. Well, I guess we’ll see how tonight goes.”

 

 

If that was a challenge, Yuta seems to be taking it very seriously. He paid for dinner so slickly that you never even had a chance to bicker over it! He must have made some prior arrangement with the waitstaff because you swear you never saw a bill.

 

And now he’s taking you out dancing.

 

 

“Where are we going?” you question as he drives around the corner in a very familiar direction. You’re pretty sure that you can guess.

He flicks his blinker on and makes another turn in the direction that you anticipated. “There’s a neat club around here that I really like.”

Sure enough, two minutes later he’s trying to parallel park on the street of Amber’s club. You shake your head at the side mirror, smiling to yourself. Honestly, of all places!

“Yuta,” you start a little sheepishly as you stroll into the club with your hand looped through the crook of his arm.

“Yeah?”

You want to tell him that you’ve been here before--that you saw him here for the very first time!--but you decide against it. Maybe it would be overbearing. Especially since he doesn’t seem to remember that at all. “My friend actually owns this place,” you say instead.

“No way, really?! I love this place! Drinks are so cheap.”

“I thought you weren’t drinking, Mr. Designated Driver,” you tease, barely bumping your hip against his thigh as you walk.

“I’ll drink a little bit,” he corrects you with a grin. “But for you, though.”

“Oh?” You give a light laugh. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“No~ I just want to make sure you have a good time tonight.” He glances down over his shoulder at your face, looking sincere, saying, “You deserve it after the past few weeks at work.”

 

A few minutes later you’re at the bar ordering your usual. You scanned the place for Amber but she must be out tonight. Either that or she’s busy in the back rooms with management things. You wanted to say hi, but then again--you are on a date. So you put her out of your mind and end up with a wicked case of dejavu as you order the drinks. Yuta is hovering beside you, his forearms resting casually on the bar counter.

How can he not remember at all? That first moment of seeing him changed your life--probably forever!--and he’s forgotten it altogether?

Just then, Yuta catches you staring. You look away, startled, but he reaches out across the wooden counter top to touch the side of your pinky finger. “What’s up?” he asks.

 _Ugh fine…_  “You…Um, I’ve actually seen you here before,” you reluctantly admit. You force a silly smile, hoping to lighten the mood, but inside you are feeling a little overwhelmed by everything.  

“Really?” he asks. And the way he says it--totally blank--just confirms that he forgot all about it, which makes you feel pretty crappy. But it’s too late to abandon the topic now,

“Yeah. I was trying to order a drink at this exact bar and you were standing right there,” you point to a spot only a foot or two from where he is currently standing. “We talked to each other. You don’t remember?”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah. You cut me in line.”

At that, he raises a doubtful eyebrow and smirks. “There’s no lines at a bar. It’s every man for himself.”

“Or woman,” you correct smugly. “Whatever happened to ‘ladies first’?”

At that moment, both of your drinks appear from behind the bar. Yuta grabs them both and then hands yours over with a grand gesture. “Madam.”

Taking a sip, you follow him into a throng of people on the outskirts of the dance floor. It’s louder here and you can’t talk as clearly, so without much himming and hawing about whether or not it’s too soon, you simply quiet your mind and slip up against Yuta’s front, swaying to the music as you feed your ever growing buzz with sip after sip.

Yuta curls his arm around the front of your collarbone so that he can drink over your shoulder.

It feels so right--having his body so close to you, touching you--his heat and his scent (watered down though it may be) are like medicine to your very soul. Without thinking about it, you find yourself relaxing back against him alarmingly fast and not two songs later you are fully lounging against his front. The next time he bends his neck to take a swig, he speaks into your ear, low and calm,

“You smell really good.”

You smile at your shoes without any reply, just savoring the way his breath tickles the side of your neck. Is he talking about your scent? You’re not actually wearing perfume…

“It’s like--this dark, sweet smell. Like chocolate or coffee or something.”

“I’m surprised you can smell me over the booze,” you chuckle, swiveling your neck just a bit to speak close to his face. _Oh my god. He’s so close--_

“I’ve never noticed it before,” he shrugs. “I don’t know too much about omega pheromone stuff. Is it because I’m finally close to you or…?”

“Could be.”

That or the fact that his close proximity his making your pussy go crazy with lust. You’ve been suffering with excessive arousal ever since you first laid eyes on him, so you are able to ignore it and hide it pretty skillfully by now. But maybe being on him like this is changing the chemical make up of your wetness somehow? Making it more fragrant?

“I like it," he says simply. 

It’s just three simple words, but they make your heart swell with such profound confidence and happiness that you swing around to kiss him purely on instinct.

Unfortunately you forgot that his glass was in the way.

“Ah! Sorry,” he exclaims as a dash of alcohol splashes down the front of your white camisole.

“Shit.”

It was brown liquor and it starts soaking through your fine silk shirt in an ugly stain. You dab at it with your free hand, but that only makes it worse. “Geez, I’m sorry,” Yuta repeats, taking a step back to observe the damage. It’s not a big deal but it’s annoying at the very least. “You can button the blazer to cover it up?” he suggests.

You gulp down the last bit of your beverage and stick the empty glass on a nearby table to free up your second hand. Buttoning your blazer up doesn’t do much to hide it because there’s only one button in the middle of your abdomen and the stain is higher up. A wet napkin might help with the spreading stain, you think, but that would mean leaving him behind in a room full of other, younger females while you went to the bathroom.

You turn back around to face him with a sigh. “Oh well. I’ll wash it out when I get home.”

“Are you sure? I’m sorry about that,” he says again, like it was somehow his fault. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

He’s so cute and polite. You find yourself gazing into his eyes without being able to answer.

“No?” he prompts after a moment of silent staring. A little smile is creeping over his face as he realizes that you’re practically entranced by him. “Mmm.” He fills the space between you with a step and reaches out for you face. “Can I kiss you? I’ll put my drink down first,” he teases.

 _Yes! Yes. Fuck, yes._ “Okay.”

Very slowly and purposely, Yuta sets his glass down on the table and leans in to press his lips against yours. He is soft and warm against your mouth. The bitter twinge of booze on his breath does nothing to hide the waft of _alpha_ that has you dripping in your panties. You melt into him, letting his surprisingly strong arms wrap around you as the kiss deepens into something more passionate.

When his tongue brushes against yours, you have to end it and pull away or else things might get out of hand.

“Wow,” you breathe through a smile. You can feel yourself blushing under his gaze--really truly blushing a deep red for the first time in years. Is that lust that you see reflected back at you in Yuta’s eyes?

“Yeahhh,” he agrees in the most adorable, dreamy voice. He runs a hand back through his hair and then grabs your hand. “Shall we dance? Or you wanna go?”

Go where? Home? Separately? Or together?

There’s next to no chance that you could say no to him if he wanted to take you home. So you force yourself to be mature and responsible and say, “Let’s dance.”

Yuta just nods and pulls you back onto the dance floor by the hand. And this time he is the one who snuggles up to your backside first.

 

* * *

 

Work takes on a rosy tint over the next few days.

There is a lull in the usual office stress level because no reports came back in need of revision, so you find yourself working regular hours and enjoying a relaxing lunch.

And on Wednesday, Yuta sneaks into your office to join you.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble,” you complain good-naturedly as he slips into the swivel chair on the other side of your desk.

“Why? We’re having a lunch meeting. No one will think twice.”

Of course you’re happy to have his attention and his desire to be around you is a dream come true, but Yuta doesn’t realize just how much scrutiny you are under as an omega executive. “Yes, they will.” 

“Well then, let’s go out again,” he suggests, unwrapping his sandwich. He had been insinuating that he was hoping for a second date for several days now, but you had yet to agree, knowing that the next time he got you alone you were liable to give yourself over to him, body and soul.

But at this point, that is starting to become an inevitability.

Not that you really mind.

In fact, the only thing keeping you from jumping into his bed heart-first is the terrifying thought in the back of your mind that you only have one shot at this. If you push things too fast, you might scare him away or he might get bored--both of which would be tragic. To have your soulmate in your arms and then loose him…?

That _can’t_  happen.

 

“Are you free on Friday?” Yuta asks. “You wanna see the new Marvel movie?”

You kind of want to see it, but you also want to make sure that this guy is ready for a full-blown adult relationship. You are 31 years old, after all. You’re going to have to test his taste and maturity on the regular. So you say, “Nah. Let’s find something more interesting to do after dinner.”

He gets your hint. “Ahh okay. So first we dine and then you want to be entertained.”

“Sure. Surprise me.” If anything, it’ll be interesting to see what he comes up with.

 

 

You don’t hear much from him on Thursday. He might be busy with his own department, or maybe he’s just giving you a little space since this is so new.

Then, on Friday morning, you receive a text at 8:03am.

 

**Yuta :)  8:03am  “Are you opposed to going to a…”**

****

Confused, you can only watch the screen and wait for the second half of the message to arrive, wondering why he broke it up like that. But when the new notification pops up maybe thirty seconds later, you can see why.

 

**Yuta :)  8:04am  “…a sex club thing?** _*hides face* *scared*_ **”**

****

Your stomach flip-flops back and forth between amused and shocked several times before you reply with a shocked emoji and nothing more.

A sex club?! You’ve been to lots of clubs and you have a lot of sex, but together those words are on a whole new level. _Does Yuta go to sex clubs frequently,_ you wonder, _or is he just trying to think of something crazy since I asked for a surprise?_ Based on the way that he worded those messages, you can imagine that he’s embarrassed to ask you out on this kind of excursion, but that doesn’t tell you whether or not he’s personally used to things of that nature.

What kind of sex club? What does he plan to do there? Does this mean that you two are going to have sex for the first time…in a semi-public place?! Because that would be a big, fat no. But if he just wants to attend and observe…?

 _Eh…could be entertaining at the very least._ As soon as you allow that thought to settle, a naughty little smirk starts growing on your lips as you send him another text,

 

**8:07am  “LOL um…okay!”**


	5. Chapter 5

Just to keep Yuta on his toes, you wore a turtle neck and slacks on the night of your sex-club date. You imagined that--being a sex club--the place would very likely be riddled with half-dressed or totally naked people. Rather than awkwardly try to fit in, standing out seemed like a better idea.

Unfortunately, your plan has backfired.

The interior of the club is warm and slightly humid, and you find yourself unbearably warm within the first ten minutes! Rolling up the sleeves of your cotton top isn’t doing much to cool you down, either.

 _Yuta should've told me what to wear _,__  you think a little grumpily as the first signs of a sweat start breaking on your forehead. He came prepared in a light t-shirt and jeans. _Why is it so hot in here?!_ Honestly, it’s like they’ve got the thermostat turned up to 80!

 

When you first arrived, Yuta had been more than attentive to your nerves and amusement. He made a few jokes about the choice of date locale to lighten the mood, he told you that you looked gorgeous, and then he grabbed your hand and led you inside.

Entering the front section of the club, you were surprised to find that the environment was more formal than you’d imagined. The walls were covered in a textured reddish wallpaper, but white and black accents on the molding kept it from looking tacky. A receptionist met you at the front and made a copy of your ID’s.

“Woah, wait a second, am I joining the club or something?”

“No, no,” Yuta assured you. He rubbed your arm as he spoke. “It’s just policy. No one under 18.” That set you at ease a little bit and soon your ID’s were returned to you. Yuta was ever the gentleman as he guided you further and further into this unfamiliar and strange second date location.

But once you found your way into a viewing lounge, he had become quieter and more distracted. You are sitting on a red, leather love seat on the right side of the lounge with drinks in hand. Not alcohol, though. Much to your disappointment, upon arrival you learned that no alcohol or drugs are allowed in the club. So you have a “Love Potion” in your cup. It tastes like some sort of herbal lemonade.

Across the space, there is a glass wall separating the viewing lounge from one of many so-called ‘play rooms.’ As you sit with your drinks and some background music, you can casually watch a pair of ‘play partners’ engage in some really strange activities.

So far it’s not your cup of tea.

“What are they doing?” you had whispered in Yuta’s ear shortly after sitting down. At that time, the woman was attaching some pieces of metal to the man’s body. She was a tiny white girl and he was a thicker male--tan, but you couldn’t make out any ethnicity since he was wearing a ski mask.

“Those are--like--” was he blushing as he explained or was the red lighting playing with your head? “Clamps. It pinches the skin,” he told you.

“That’s supposed to feel good?” It certainly didn’t look like it. You imagined metal clamps up and down the in-seams of your thighs to be more like torture than pleasure. But maybe that’s the point.

“Ehhhh. Kinda hurts, kind of feels good. Depends what you’re into and what else is going on,” Yuta explained. He was watching everything out of the corner of his eyes while he spoke to you.

“Have you done that before?”

“Mm? Me? Yeah. Once or twice.”

 _With who?_ You wanted to ask, but you held your tongue and thought a little deeper, ending up at an even more risky question. “Are you a masochist or something?” Having a woman attach clamps all over his body--to hurt him?--you don’t really get it but it seems a little bit masochistic to you.

He doesn’t think you’re about to be his dominatrix does he? Is that why he was interested in the boss?!

As your heart started hammering with the unwanted thought, Yuta swiveled his neck back around to really look into your eyes as he replied, saying, “No not really. I like to try a little bit of everything. It’s fun.” He smiled at you--this sweet, honest smile that in no way matched the atmosphere of the club. “BDSM is like….” he jutted out his bottom lip, in thought. “BDSM is like make-believe for adults. Lot’s of experimentation. It’s just really entertaining.”

Pacified with that response for the time being, you had put yourself at ease and relaxed on the couch beside him, no longer worried that he was about to contract you into some unwanted, ultra-hardcore sex agreement. But now you’re getting really warm and the extended nipple play that is happening behind the glass has completely lost your interest now that the shock factor wore off.

“Are you alright?” Yuta asks you with a little laugh when you won’t stop readjusting your placement on the sofa.

“I’m ridiculously hot,” you complain. You can feel your armpits getting sweaty and it’s really not helping you get in the mood.

Surprisingly, Yuta says, “Let’s go somewhere else,” and immediately rises to offer you his hand. You thought that he was really engrossed in the action behind the glass but apparently he’s still ready to drop everything for you.

Which takes the edge off of your grumpiness instantly.

Taking his hand to rise, you begin making your way to the other side of the viewing lounge, away from the glass. There is a hallway leading off to some other rooms that you hadn’t noticed before. “What’s down there?” you ask as you walk.

“Some other rooms,” Yuta returns. “They have individual thermostats so we can cool you down.”

The journey to the back takes a few minutes. Every time you pass an occupied room, your heart rate steadily rises more and more. It’s not a dungeon parlor like you had imagined and it’s not a dingy love motel either. There are no sex noises, so smells, now possibility of peeping--

“Here we are, ma’am,” Yuta says with a wave of his hand. He opened the door to a vacant room while you were daydreaming. Now your eyes follow the line of his forearm and fingers, pointing _inside _.__ With a huffy little breath, you scurry into the room in front of him.

You eyes are still drinking up the space as the door closes behind you. There is a tri-fold door closet on the far end of the room and bed on the right wall. At the foot of the bed is a plush, velvet chaise and two matching seats are situated in the left corner, somewhat behind you. Between the two chairs, there is a small coffee table with a pitcher of what appears to be ice water.

“What’s your preferred temperature?” Yuta asks, startling you from behind.

“Uhm…68?” Your thermostat at home is just an inaccurate slide so you aren’t sure.

Whatever he ends up setting it at, Yuta does it quickly and then moves to sit in one of the velvet chairs that you had been staring at. Your heart is steadily thumping--wondering what will happen now that you’ve come into a room like this with him--and your pussy is already leaking something fierce at the plethora of possibilities that won’t stop circling your brain.

 _I should sit down,_ you think, realizing that you’ve been standing awkwardly in the middle of the room for over a minute. Hoping that your face is more composed than you feel inside, you set yourself down in the other velvet chair and meet Yuta’s eyes.

“Yuta Nakamoto,” you start, as alluringly as possible. There is a slight hitch in your voice, though, like you might laugh. “Are you trying to bed me on the second date?”

He smiles seductively and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. “Only if you’re into the idea. Which--judging from your delicious scent--I’m feeling very positive so far.”

“Ah!” you balk at his bluntness, leaning back into your chair as a blush nearly as vivid as the red velvet consumes your cheeks. “Well…that is…” You are stumbling over your words and infuriatingly enough, Yuta just grins at your struggle and starts pouring a glass of water. “I’m not--”

“It’s a good thing,” he cuts in. “Very enticing. Ever since the night we went dancing I’ve been trying extra hard to notice it.”

For some reason, the idea that this guy is actually into your omega scent and has been religiously taking note of its ebbs and flows just makes you wetter.

He reaches across the space between your chairs to hand you the glass of water. “Here you go. This should help.” You take a swig of the cold water and find that it does help to cool you down almost instantly. Maybe it’s a combination of that, the cool thermostat, and the sudden privacy. The glass window thing really wasn’t for you.

In the comfortable stretch of silence that follows, you drink half a glass of water while Yuta pours himself a cup and then fishes an iHome out of the closet. “Do you like Kpop?” he asks as he fiddles with his phone.

A have to suppress a little laugh at that. “Yeah, I do.” Probably more than you should if you’re being honest with yourself.

“Sweet.” A second later the first notes of a Kpop playlist begin to fill the room.

“It’s kind of loud,” you call up at Yuta as he nears to sit on the chaise at the foot of the bed instead. Not that you don’t love a solid beat making the water ripple in your glass or anything, but this is a public venue after all. “Won’t it bother the other people?”

But he assures you otherwise. “No. Everything’s sound proof.” Then he pats the space beside him, encouraging you to come sit.

 _Oh god. Here goes._ You ditch the nearly empty water cup and cross the space to join him. As soon as your bum touches the velvet, he wraps an arm around your waist. “Are you as into me as I am with you?” he asks suddenly, pulling you very close to speak in your ear.

Yes! You are! You’re literally desperate for him--body, mind, and soul. He’s your actual soulmate for god’s sake! But you don’t want to come right out with that kind of intensity. That would be humiliating since he doesn’t have the same unsuppressed instincts as you.

So you go another route. “How into me are you, Yuta?” you tease.

“I think about you all the time,” he tells you. “I check my phone constantly to see if you texted me. I look forward to coming to work just to be in the same building as you.” With every word your heart soars. He sounds completely sincere, too. “Every time I smell your scent now I get turned on. It’s like you changed me or something and I don’t understand why.”

“Rude,” you counter through a faux-offended glare. “Is it really that surprising? I’m hot stuff.”

But Yuta wants to be serious. His hand on your waist pulls a bit tighter, sliding you over until your hips are touching. “Yes. But I’m not trying to flatter you right now. I’m trying to communicate how you make me feel.”

“Oh.” No one’s ever put it to you that way before. It does something to your insides and you just melt into his side. “Okay. Go on.”

“I’ve never been a very alpha-y alpha,” he says softly. If he wasn’t so close, you wouldn’t be able to hear him. You lean in closer anyway. You can feel his breath in your hair as he goes on, “Being with you makes me really feel like an alpha, though. And in a good way.”

 

That is fucking amazing.

It’s all you need to hear to know that this relationship is headed in a very healthy and powerful direction. “That’s amazing, babe,” you say right before your lips make contact with his. And the next thing you, know you are falling backward onto the bed in a tangle.

 

This time when he starts to slip his tongue in your mouth, you don’t do anything to stop him. You melt like putty under his touch--under warmth of his skin--as he lays you out in the clean silk sheets and sheds his t-shirt, frenching you all the while. _Damn he’s fast! And talented!_ A rush of pheromones have flooded your system and you hardly know which way is up when he pulls back a second later.

“You want me too, right?” he checks.

It’s hard to listen when he’s sitting over you--shirtless--in bed, but you manage to nod. _Oh lord, his body is perfect!_ If you weren’t legitimately dripping before you sure as hell are now.

“Do you trust me?”

“Mmm?” you squeak, forcing yourself to stop staring at his body and look into his eyes instead. They are two black depths, impossibly deep thanks to the red glow of the room.

“Do you trust me, babe?”

You already said the pet name once, but it’s the first time he’s said it. You get a fresh wave of butterflies as you stammer out, “Well, yeah. But what are you gonna do?”

“Can I tie your hands to the bed frame?”

“Why?” you blurt out. Not because you’re really concerned about anything in particular, but this is new to you and Yuta is new to you and you’re in an unfamiliar place, and--

“Have you ever tried it before?”

“N-no,” you admit, a little embarrassed. You are a pretty experienced sexual being, but apparently there are some areas where Yuta has an edge over you.

“You might like it,” he explains, running a hand up and down your inner thigh over your slacks. “A lot of people who have high stress jobs like to be tied up during sex. It helps you relax into it. To give up control. If you’re into it, that is.”

You aren’t sure if you’re into it or not, but the way he’s gazing down at you--like he really wants to try it with you, like he genuinely thinks that you’ll enjoy yourself and he desperately wants that for you--well, you just can’t say no. You nod up at him, completely breathless.

“Okay cool.” He bends over all the way to plant one last kiss on your mouth before sliding off the edge of the bed. He heads back to the closet.

 _Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?_  You wonder as he retrieves several items from the closet including a long coil of black rope. Occasionally you have tried some mild power play with a partner, but more often than not, you are in charge of your sexual experiences. So your heart is pumping madly as Yuta climbs back on the bed, straddles your hips, and gently grabs a hold of your wrists. He raised them up to his mouth and gives each hand a sweet kiss.

“Ready?” he asks. You try to answer but your voice feels small and the music seems loud--not to mention that Yuta’s gorgeous upper body is making you speechless again. All you can do is smile up at him and nod.

He gently raises your arms above your head and begins binding your wrists together first and then to the elegant bed frame. When you’re fully secured, his hands float away down the undersides of your forearms, over your biceps, skirting around the outside of your armpits and down your sides. “Just relax, gorgeous,” he says when the fingers reach your hips. Then hooks one finger from each hand into your waistband.

A little tug. The fabric slips about three inches down your hips and then stops.

“Oh wait,” he pauses, looking thoughtfully down at you. But there’s something else--a little tease in his eyes. “I think I forgot something.” The thoughtful expression morphs into a devilish grin and he produces a blindfold from behind his back.

“Yuta--” you breathe nervously, eyeballing it with some mild discomfort.

“You trust me?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Relax. I’ll take good care of you, I promise. And if you want to stop just say the word.” Then the soft material of the blindfold slips over your eyes and you can’t see his perfect chest or his abs anymore.

And without that, you grow a little more nervous.

But there isn’t time to think about that because Yuta’s slim hands are carefully moving up your tummy under your shirt. “Ohhhh...my…” You decide to relax into the bed and just _feel_ his hands rather than worrying about the rope and the blindfold.

It works. Thirty seconds later your are trembling with unbridled arousal, and all he’s done is kiss your neck and fondle you under your clothes.

Suddenly, his right hand cups your boob. The air in your lungs freezes--totally stunned because how is this real? This is your dream come true! But it’s so scary somehow.

“I’ve been dying to touch you like this,” he says low in his throat. Without your eyes, you find that you can hear him better even over the music. “Lemme see these titties.” Just like that, he pushes your shirt up to your neck and reaches underneath your body to unclasp your bra so that he can do the same. With your arms bound over head, he can’t take the clothes off all together, so they end up bunched up around your neck, leaving you with a bare chest and abdomen. It doesn’t feel particularly sexy, but when Yuta exclaims, “Oh my god, babe, you’re so hot,” everything twists into perfect romance.

A moment later you feel the shocking heat of his mouth on your left nipple.

“Oh!” you gasp, exhaling shakily as you try to savor the sensation. Without your eyes, everything is just one surprise after another. The swiveling, flicking motion of his tongue makes your nipple bead with arousal in just seconds. Then his mouth moves over to the other side.

“You have perfect tits,” he said matter-of-factly when he is sitting up straight again.

“Thanks,” you say, trying to lighten the unbelievable sexual tension that has you ready to explode! You’ve never been this wet, this excited, and this terrified before in your entire life. Especially not all at once.

“But what I’m more interested in is that delicious smell.”

The same blush from before engulfs you from head to toe. He’s really that into your scent? No one that you’ve ever slept with has noticed it before, but then again, you always date betas.

“May I take your pants off so I can get closer to it?” he asks. The perfect gentleman.

“Y-yes. You may…” Why is getting the words out so difficult with him?! You’ve never, ever felt like this in bed before.

You feel his hands--so steady and strong compared to your trembling--carefully slipping your slacks and panties down over your hips and thighs. You feel the fabric get loose as he pulls the clothing all the way down your calves, your ankles, and eventually off of your feet entirely.

And just like that, you’re practically naked from head to toe, completely at Yuta’s mercy.

Neither one of your breathes as the realization of this moment sinks in. Yuta must be staring at your body but you can’t see a thing. You can only wait and listen. There is a pause in the music as the song chances, and then Taemin’s “Flame of Love” comes on.

“Oh. I like this song,” you blurt out because nothing is happening and lying here naked in front of him with literally no stimuli is driving you frighteningly close to a heart attack.

He doesn’t hear you, though. “You…smell….so fucking good, what the hell?” With absolutely no explanation or warning, Yuta’s hands fall on your thighs--pushing them up and open to completely reveal your pussy. “Fuck! I wanna eat you up.”

The next thing you feel is what can only be his tongue running over your sensitive outer folds. “Oh Yuta, oh my god--” Before you can fully grasp what is happening, Yuta is furiously lapping up the juices that will not stop dripping from your hole. He’s devouring it like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever tasted--mewling out a series of deep-throated groans at the delicious arousal.

“Oh my god!” It feels unbelievably amazing and your mind is exploding at the way he’s eating you out right now. No one has ever gone down on you with this much gusto before!

Before long you’re shaking from head to toe with more than just arousal. You’re practically ready to cum. “Yu-uhhhh--Yuta! You’re gonna make me cum!” you gasp. Your eyes are wide behind the blindfold, wrists twisting in the ropes in an effort to hold yourself together. No one makes you cum this quickly! “Oh babe--ohhhh _fuck_  it feels too good!”

“Mmmmm.” His head nods between your thighs and his tongue flicks over your clit just right.

“Ahhhh!” You start to orgasm with a full body shudder, but then the feeling slips away as Yuta’s mouth abandons your clit and his tongue presses into your opening instead. “Oh---god---Yutaaaa~”

“Mmm?”

He’s teasing you, you realize with an exasperated, needy groan. As soon as the thought occurs to you, he does it again! His tongue flicks back up to agitate your clit in the best possible way--sparking the beginning of a climax--before vanishing back into the heat of your soaking wet cunt.

“Ohmygawhd please, babe, it feels too fucking good. I wanna cum!” you cry, throwing your pride out the window after a third spike of pleasure. Your elbows bend, arms tensing to try and free yourself, hips thrashing to chase after the correct placement of his tongue--but he holds your pelvis down and keeps going the same way.

“Mmmmm hmm.” Even without words, you can hear his smug pleasure at your total undoing.

“ _Fuck._  You’re gonna kill me,” you cry after the fifth near orgasm. You are practically convulsing with every movement of his mouth, now. You have never been so wet in your entire life. His whole face must be soaked. “Please, baby,” you groan. You need it so bad! “Please let me cum~!” You’ve never begged for an orgasm before--no one else could play with your body like this. What the hell is he doing to you?!

 

But the thought dies in the back of your mind when his perfect mouth finally stays put in the right spot and the overdue orgasm crashes through your body like a tidal wave.


	6. Chapter 6

“Here. Have a sip of water.”

You have no idea how much time has passed between what was hands down the best orgasm of your life and this current moment. All you know is that everything is different now--in the most profound sense imaginable.

Yuta’s steady hands are helping you sit up part way so that you can attempt to drink from the glass that he raises to your lips. You are trembling all over…so full of bliss and happiness and _heat._ The thought of how hot you are starts to fully sink in as the coolness of the water slides over your tongue and down your throat. It’s heavenly.

“I’m so hot,” you mumble through quivering lips. You realize for the first time that your skin is beaded up with sweat. You cannot see because of the blindfold, but you can feel it very clearly now.

The touch of Yuta’s fingers brush across your forehead, moving a sweaty strand of hair to the side. “You’re not in heat are you, babe?” There is a concerned quality to his voice but it’s mostly hidden beneath a tease.

Now that he mentions it, you haven’t had a heat in the last two months. It tends to be a quarterly occurrence although it can vary depending on your hormonal levels. If anything was ever fucking with your hormonal balance, wouldn’t it be meeting your soul mate?

“I don’t know,” you muse. “It honestly could be. I feel like I’m melting.”

“Is it me?” Suddenly, the tip of his finger is trailing up your inner thigh again. You can’t help but gasp. A literally rush of heat blooms beneath your skin where ever his finger goes. You nod--unable to speak as the feeling spreads with his movement. It comes up, dancing along your very upper bits of your thighs before he sinks the digit into your pussy.

“Ohhhhhh Yuta,” you breathe out reverently. Thank god that you’re already naked because you’ve become so hot that you would be ripping your clothes off otherwise. Your hips wriggle on their own, trying to get the finger even deeper, and Yuta chuckles.

“Needy girl~” He swirls his finger around ever so slightly and then removes it. “Let’s get you home, then.”

 _Home? What? Why?!_ “No, no,” you practically whine. “I don’t wanna leave. I want more! I need you!” As the words come out you grow increasingly more frantic--primal need that you didn’t even realize was there before. You twist in the sheets to express you very real need. With your hands tied above your head and the blindfold on, there is only so much you can do.

“Mmm I dunno,” Yuta thinks. “Shouldn’t you get home to take your suppressants or whatever? You’re burning up.”

“I don’t take suppressants,” you exclaim. “I don’t need suppressants; I just need you!”

There is a second’s pause where Yuta is silent above you. You wish more than anything that you could see him so you could plead with your eyes. You have gorgeous eyes--you can bat your eyelashes and change the world when you need to--but they’re hidden under the damn blindfold! What is he thinking?

 

When he finally speaks again he sounds completely different. “Alright.” There is the sound of him unzipping his fly and then, “You wanna taste me?”

“Yes,” you say vehemently, opening your mouth and hoping that you are coming across more alluring and less pathetic than you feel. You have never gotten so excited about sucking a dick before! A moment later the head of his cock brushes playfully against your lips. You open a bit wider, unable to see how big he might be. All you can think about in this moment is the smell of his manhood as his hips sink forward and the weighty appendage enters you--

\--he smells fresh. Like green tea, or watermelon, or growing grass with a waft of smoke in the morning. Completely unique for an alpha--

And so delicious! As soon as the shaft of his cock has filled your mouth, you close your lips and begin to earnestly suck on him. The groan of pleasure that you get in response makes your cunt start leaking all over again.

“Oh yeah--” he moans, starting to rock his hips a little faster. He’s so hard inside of your mouth. And much bigger than you expected for how thin he is! “That feels so good.”

“Mmmm,” you moan around the shaft, nodding as you continue to suck and lick like your life depends on it. You want this to be the best head he has ever or will ever receive.

The head of his cock is brushing up against your tonsils at this angle, though, and he can’t get his full length inside because of the way you are lying, so he decides to pause to untie you. When he pulls out of your mouth, a strand of saliva trails out and drips down your chin.

“Here,” he says huskily. _Oh god his voice is so hot!_ His fingers are touching your wrist as he unties the rope that binds you to the bed frame. “Get up.” The rope falls free and he helps you sit up in the bed. When you do, a gush of slick comes pouring out from between your legs, creating a little puddle of wetness that soaks through the red sheets.

“Oh my lord…”

“Come here.” The blind fold is suddenly pushed off over the top of your head. You blink several times, adjusting once again to the red glow of the room, but Yuta is impatient now. His hand spreads out on the back of your skull and he gently pushes you down until your mouth finds his cock.

For the first time, you see him. He’s long with a modest girth, curving just a hair to the left. You wrap your hand around the base of it and then sink your lips down, down, down until they meet your forefinger and thumb.

“Mmmm good girl, babe.” The hand does not leave the back of your head. He threads his fingers lightly through your hair to keep it out of your face as you work. And being that you are finally free to move, you can put a little more thought and creativity to your process. You make great use of your tongue, teasing his slit when you come up and swirling the tip around his head to spark fire in his guts. Sure enough, he’s twitching and moaning within minutes. “Uh! Fuck--”

A wicked little chuckle escapes your open mouth--you can’t help it. You work him right up to the edge and then slow down to stall his orgasm, just as he did to you.

The breathy gasp that comes out of him does something to your insides. Slick is literally dripping down your thigh.

“What do you think you’re up to, huh?” he teases you, apparently back in control of his voice. All of a sudden, a hard smack reverberates through the room. Your body is so hot and aroused that it takes you a second to realize where the unbelievable bloom of tingles has come from. He spanked you!

Again, his hand flies up and comes crashing down in the same spot, directly in the middle of your left butt cheek.

This time your mouth falls open around him, stunned. No lover has ever dared to hit you before.

“You think you’re allowed to tease me, do you?” Yuta mocks you as he snaps another swat onto your other cheek. This time, when the blow lands, a moan of pure pleasure slips out of you unbidden. His touch feels heavenly. Any touch whatsoever. “That’s my job.” The forth smack is the hardest yet, and even that feels amazing! It spreads like a massive red rose unfurling it’s petals over the entirety of your ass. The pain becomes heat and the heat becomes pleasure and _ _need__.

“Yuta, please~” you groan, not caring one bit how you sound. You lick a stripe up his length and then you head dangles heavily against his thighs, suddenly too aroused to even hold yourself upright. “I want you to fuck me right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yesssss!” you groan, like every second without him inside of you is torture. “I’m so hot for you. Please, baby, please fuck me!”

“Let me feel how wet you are.” With you bent over on the bed beside him--over him--he has no trouble running his fingers through your wet folds. You shudder at the touch, overwhelmed. “You’re dripping everywhere,” he informs you, sounding half-awed and half-amused. “You want it that bad?”

You nod blearily against his thigh, shoving your hips backward into his touch in hopes that some of his fingers will end up inside of your needy holes. And one does, but not in the hole you were really hoping for. Made slick by your flowing juices, Yuta’s middle finger presses through your tight sphincter and all the way into your ass in one smooth motion.

“Oh…oh…” you gasp. You hand fiddles with his cock on autopilot, sliding up and down the length in short jerks as he begins fingering your bum. It burns just a little bit when he forces his index finger inside as well. You’re sure it would be much more uncomfortable if you weren’t so wet and wanton.

“What if I fuck this hole instead?” he asks--or, challenges? You can’t tell because your mind has become fuzzy with desire. Would it be a punishment? Getting back at you for the small tease moments before? Or would it be a safer alternative, seeing as you are in heat and could potentially be impregnated by him?

You can’t tell but it feels pretty good. Still, you’d much rather feel his cock in your cunt than his fingers in your asshole. You moan against the top of his thigh, at a complete loss for words.

“You’re making me really hot, too,” Yuta tells you, his voice a little softer now as the two fingers in your ass continue to stretch you. “I think I’d better just do you in the ass. I dunno if I can control myself not to cum in your pussy. Honestly. And I don’t like being teased.”

You moan again, starting to become nearly incoherent as your heat really, truly begins. This is faster and more intense than you’ve ever felt it before. You aren’t sure if you can handle it! The red room, the wet, silky sheets, Yuta’s naked body touching you, his fingers in you, his cock--you fill your mouth with his hardness once again, hoping that if you focus on the taste and feel of him in your mouth, perhaps you won’t go insane wishing for him to plow your pussy instead.

Above you, Yuta moans at the stimulation. He starts fucking his two fingers into your ass a little more roughly, matching his thrusts with the way that you’re sucking him off, until finally he starts to near orgasm again. This time he pulls his fingers out and removes your head with both hands. You knew better than to tease him again.

“Get on your hands on knees on the bed,” he instructs you. Is words are simple but his tone is musky and thick, obviously aroused to the extreme. You struggle to obey his words. You’re so heavy with need now! So hot! But somehow you manage. Once you are positioned the way he wants, Yuta kneels behind you and lines up the tip of his cock with your reddened asshole. “Good thing you’re so wet,” he mutters. He uses his hands to spread more of your slick around and inside of your rear before pressing the tip inside your opening.

“Ohhhhh Yuta!” you practically wail when the full length of his member is buried inside of your ass. He entered you slowly enough but the long rod just kept going and _going!_ You feel like it’s halfway to your stomach!

“Feel good?” He leans down over the expanse of your back, reaching around your sides to paw at your dangling breasts. You nod and he starts moving. The pace is slow--thank god--because every tiny movement lights up a thousand nerves throughout your oversensitive body. “Fuck it’s tight.” One hand drops away from your tit and reaches around your hip to rub you clit instead. You chirp in shock at the touch--the pleasure of your last orgasm starting to pick up again at once. While the pad of his middle finger rubs circles around your clit, his pinky is dipping into your pussy, flicking droplets of slick out from your insides every time it slips back out. You have literally never been this wet in your life.

And that’s not the only thing. “No one’s---ever---fucked me--in--the ass!--before!” You gasps between thrusts. Not with their dick, that is. Fingers are one thing but having him actually inside of you like this is overwhelming. It feels good because you’re in heat and he’s touching your clit, too, but somewhere deep in the back of your fuzzy brain you can tell that it’s pretty uncomfortable.

“Do you like it?” He must be, because he’s steadily grunting like he’s losing himself.

“I think it hurts a little,” you somehow manage to say in one coherent phrase. It’s getting a little hard to breathe between the suffocating heat that just keeps building and the intrusion in your bum. Yuta’s getting a little rough.

It takes a few seconds for that to sink in. “Wait. Hurts?” His motion stills at once. “It hurts? Fuck. I’m sorry.”

It was getting a little uncomfortable but this is worse. He has stopped with just the head inside of your rim--just enough keep you stretched open without providing any meaningful stimulation. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine,” you try to assure him. You didn’t mean for him to stop! But he pulls out completely, being very careful on his way out this time.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he says again. You crane your neck around just in time to see him inspecting your hole like it’s an open wound.

“Oh my god--”

“Are you okay?!” he exclaims, startled. Not by what he sees--there’s nothing to see--but your distressed tone must have gotten to him.

“No, I’m fine! I’m just embarrassed,” you admit. You twist your hips to the side because the way he’s examining your bum is awkward as hell. “You didn’t have to stop. I need--I don’t---I don’t want you to stop.”

You turn all the way around and reach for his neck, stretching out your neck for a kiss. When you pull back, you notice for the first time just how different he has become since you started fucking. He’s sweaty and intense. His dark eyes are boring into you like he wants to eat you alive.

“Yuta.”

“Mm.” His chest is heaving steadily through each heavy breath that he takes.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry; we really didn’t have to stop.” You run your hand down the side of his face and find that he’s nearly as hot as you.

“We should stop.”

“What?!” you practically croak. You can’t stop now! You’ll burn up!

Yuta lays a hand on your thigh for a second but then he pulls away. “If we keep going…I don’t think I can control myself. And I don’t wanna hurt you or…do anything we might regret.” He looks so intense and so serious that you almost sober up enough to make a rational decision.

But you can’t.

“I don’t care,” you breathe, pulling him back in for a kiss more passionate than all the others before. “I don’t care,” you mumble against his mouth. “Just fuck me, baby. I need you.”

His eyes lock onto you for a second, but he doesn’t wait to be told again. He pushes you down onto your back and climbs on top of you in a flurry of motion. Before you’re even settled into the pillows he’s pushing his cock deep inside of your pussy. It slides in easily thanks to the over abundance of slick that just keeps dripping.

You’re not crazy tight at the moment--you’ve never been so open and desperate for someone before--and you’re no virgin, but it feels like the first time all over again. “Oh _ _yes__! Oh my GOD you feel so good inside me!” you squeal. He’s completely naked over you, hands bracing himself up on the bed as he fucks you just right. Not too hard, not too fast--just enough to completely overwhelm you into a blur of mindless pleasure.

And it’s getting more intense somehow.

“Babe--oh my god--!”

“Oh yeahhhhh oooo yes,” he grunts, rutting into you like a man possessed. He might as well be on autopilot.

Yeah, you feel it for sure. Somewhere over the haze of your heat and the feeling of him all over you--you realize that it’s getting more intense because he’s getting bigger inside of you.

“Yuta!” you gasp. You’re breathless from the way that he’s rocking your body.

He doesn’t answer you, though. He just keeps pounding your pussy at the same, perfect speed--bending his head down to nip at your neck. He’s so wild at the moment that it turns into more a bite than a nip. You can’t help the shriek that tears out of you when his teeth break the outer layer of skin.

It hurts but somehow it feels amazing at the same time. You arch your back, pressing your breast up against his chest as the first throws of a second orgasm start to build between your legs. This one is deep--triggered by the constant pressure of his ever expanding cock knocking against your g-spot.

He starts trembling over you, then, and you realize on instinct that he’s about to cum.

“Yuta!” you cry, not really wanting him to stop but not sure if you should continue, either.

It’s way too late at this point. He swells just a little bit more inside of your vaginal canal--very nearly stretching you to your physical limit--and then he literally _growls_  through the first spike of his orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuta stills over you. Both of you are breathing heavily--him more so than you. Your head and your heart is swimming with raw emotions, completely lost in the feeling of being together. His heat combined with yours. His smell mixing with yours. A pleasant mix of fruit and chocolate in the air. The pain in your neck from his bite. 

 

No, not a bite. A mark. A mate mark. He has claimed you as his. He didn’t ask, he just went for it, and your body accepted it so easily. It was the final thing that really proved without a shadow of doubt. 

 

He is your fated mate. 

 

The one. 

 

The thought makes your eyes water until the tears stream down your face. You try to hold it in but you can’t. Your chest starts to shake as you cry, and the movement does not go unnoticed by Yuta.

 

“Babe, are you okay? Did I- did I hurt you? Was I too rough? I’m so sorry about the mark.” Yuta looks at you with genuine concern. “I know I shouldn’t have marked you without your consent. I just--I couldn’t stop. You smell so good, and you feel even better, and I just can’t stand the idea of someone else being next to you.” He rubs his face gently beside your cheek. You know he’s waiting for you to say something.

 

“Pull me up, Yuta,” you instruct him. He nods his head, lifting you up so that you are seated in his lap, his member still nestled inside of you keeping you fully connected.

 

“Yuta. I- I know why you are feeling this way,” you venture. His big eyes look at yours with extreme focus.“I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we are fated mates. I’ve known since the moment I saw you in that club. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be with me, so I tried to keep my distance. But then you helped me with that stupid paper and I knew I had to at least try. Yuta, I’m a selfish coward and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about it.” 

 

Yuta stays quiet, his face void of any particular emotions.

 

“I’ve robbed you of having a life on your own terms,” you go on, more tears leaking from your overly emotional eyes. _ Shit...here goes.  _ You know that you sound melodramatic but this means  _ everything _ to you. Everything is hanging in the balance of this moment. “Everything you do is based off of biology. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed me if you didn’t waltz into my job that day. But you-” 

 

Yuta cuts you off. “But I did. I walked into the office. To be honest I wasn’t sure what to expect when I went there. I sure as hell wasn’t expecting to see someone like you. I thought you didn’t like me but then I saw just the hint of blush so I got a little hopeful. And when you asked me that question-- _ As an alpha, do you feel comfortable working in a team lead by an omega female? _ \--My real thought was I’d feel comfortable with you on my dick.” 

 

Your eyes light up while your cheeks turn red from his crassness. 

 

“Did I expect to fall for you when we first met? No. Can I imagine a life without you in it? Absolutely not. Am I scared? Yes. The truth is, baby, you are the type of person I’ve always seen myself with. Smart, beautiful, funny, powerful, and just a great friend who will hopefully be my best friend.” 

 

“But Yuta- I’m older than you. Being with me means so much sacrifice. We couldn’t be public with our relationship, at least not until I find out who is trying to screw me over at work. And the biggest elephant in the room,” You look down to his crotch and clench your walls on purpose. He’s gotten smaller and is almost completely out of your cavern. His semen, too, has formed quite a puddle around your entangled legs. You meet his eyes again and it must be clear what you are thinking because a more serious look comes over his face. 

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Yuta asks quietly. It almost seems like he’s scared of your answer.

 

“I mean- I’ve always avoided this by being with Betas and never Alphas but now- if I am I want to keep it. I couldn’t get rid of something that came from you. But if you don’t want it, I understand. This isn’t something that you had intended and I can’t blame you when I told you to have sex with me. I knew the risks.” You lay your head on his shoulder, making sure your nose is near his scent gland.

 

“I- I want it. I mean if you are... I want to be a father to our pup.”

 

“Yuta, are you sure about all this? I mean, if you want out of this you can. I want you to be happy even if that means it isn’t with me.” The tears that had slowed have come back at the notion that he might not want all of this. Sure he marked you, but people say and do crazy shit during sex all the time.

 

“You really mean that?” Yuta rubs your back while you shake your head left to right while saying “Yes.” He chuckles at your cuteness.

 

“I thought so.” He lifts his shoulder slightly and you move back to stare into his eyes. “You are a gift. And I love getting gifts. That being said, I’m all in baby. I love you and I only want you. I’m sorry again about the mark, but I don’t regret giving it to you. I just wish I had told you beforehand.” His fingers ghost over the mark which is starting to change colors. It sends sparks down your spine, all the way to your toes. A moan leaves you as your body temperature starts to rise again. How can his touches make you feel this way. Its fucking insane! He kisses your already swollen lips tenderly. You can tell that your heat is coming back as is his rut. You pull away from him and look him directly in the eyes.

 

“I love you, Yuta Nakamoto. Work will be difficult but I will never stop fighting for you, for us,” you say with absolute conviction as he meets your gaze with his beautifully seductive smile.

 

“Prove it then. Prove that you love me.” 

 

You stare at him in confusion, until he tilts his neck to the side with his head bowed. Your breath hitches as you understand what he wants. He’s submitting to you. His Omega. You delicately put your hands on his shoulders. Your eyes are trained on his face. Taking in every bit of his beauty in his submissive state. You lean into his neck, breathing him in deeply before licking it all over. His deep moan resonates pleasantly in your ear. Your teeth graze over the area. First the neck, then the shoulder, and then back up again. You let one hand drop lower to rub and tug on his right nipple. 

 

“Fuck.” His voice sounds so delicious. It stirs something very primal in you. You can feel his alpha instincts kicking in by the heavier smell in the room. Also, his newly hardened dick is pressing near your vagina. It seems that this doesn’t count as teasing so you milk it for all its worth. He tastes so good to you that you get somewhat lost in the moment. Until his long fingers dive inside of you. With that you make your decision. 

 

Placing wet kisses on his shoulder, you make your way over to his trapezius muscle. You move past it just a hair before going back quickly and biting down -- hard. You break the skin and some blood hits your tongue. His grips tightens around your body as he succumbs to the pleasure and pain of your marking. You don’t stop, though. The feeling of being in control is becoming intoxicating. His fingers continue their onslaught inside of you as he allows you to hurt him. Sounds from your wetness are clear as day since his playlist cut off a while ago. The hand that was playing with his nipple moves down towards your leg. You coat your hand with your slick before taking a firm grip on his penis and begin to jerk him off. He growls and moans in your ear as he pumps into your hand and you grind on his fingers. You run your hand up and down, making sure to rotate your wrist from the tip to the base -- using your thumb to press at his tip when your palm descends towards his base.

 

As your climax builds you feel yourself getting rougher with him. Since he is holding you, you take the opportunity with your free hand to pull on his hair, making his neck even more accessible than before. You let go of the bruised spot to move towards his clavicle and Adam’s Apple. Subconsciously, you were waiting for him to take the reigns, but he doesn’t so you go full throttle. Yuta might be more experienced in the exotic aspects of sex, but when it comes to heats, to put it simply -- you’re a fucking beast. And given the fact you’ve never been with an Alpha before, somewhere deep down inside of you is urging you to show off. You release your grip on his dick and use both hands to push him down on the bed. When his fingers leave you he gives you a growl in warning. Not one to back down when challenged, you snap your jaw quickly giving him a growl right back. A sly smirk appears on his face as you raise your eyebrow and smirk back.

 

“Fuck, you’re sexy.” His hands caress your hips and stomach in adoration. 

 

“So are you, Yuta. You wanna’ know a secret?” You start to gyrate your hips, giving yourself stimulation without penetration while rubbing his chest. 

 

“Yeah.” His eyes meet yours - a mixture of hunger, lust, and longing cloud his eyes as you continue to slowly use him as your vibe. Your voice is low and sultry as you speak to him.

 

“Back when you first--started working--at the company. I did everything--I could to stay--away from you. Your aura--made it hard--for me to--focus on anything. Mmmmhmm- yes that’s it. Just thinking of you--would make me--so fucking wet, Baby. I had to--throw away two pairs--of panties in--one week. THAT- is how you make me feel.” You pause in between your sentences as the sensation of him rubbing against your clit feels better and better with each rotation of your hips. It also seems he’s enjoying it too, though judging by how stiff he is you decide to put him out of his misery.

 

While you in are still in control of yourself, you lift your hips and butt upwards and position yourself so he goes right into your vagina. You both gasp as you set a pace that’s much slower than his was. Even though faster is more fun, sometimes you can’t feel everything and you really want Yuta to feel you. He curses under his breath as he continues to squeeze your ass and breasts as you ride him like you’ve never ridden anyone before. Everytime you slide back down you make sure to squeeze your walls tight. He seems to enjoy that quite a bit. You keep this up for as long as you can until you feel the heat coming back. Before you start to lose your senses again you turn your body around so your back is facing him. Now in reverse cowgirl you pick up your pace. You feel great satisfaction as you notice his toes curling. You are beaming inside with pride- knowing that you are pleasing your Alpha.

 

“Alpha. Spank me again. Please,” you whine. You lean forward so your ass is more accessible without stopping the gradual increase in your rhythm. 

 

A hard smack comes down on your left cheek.

 

“Oh,  _ God _ yes! Again.” You barely get the words out before he does it again. The sting lingers but it doesn’t stop you. In fact it gets you closer and closer to your orgasm. The last bit of you slips away and the need to be submissive creeps in. You slow down even though you were so close to coming. You look over your shoulder and stare at Yuta. His pupils are fully blown and you can feel just how hot he is. 

 

“Alpha- please.” 

 

Like a man possessed he maneuvers himself so that he’s right behind you in a blink.

 

“Come on, Omega. Get up. You’re a big girl remember.” Hazily you get on all fours. You’re shaky but you hold the position. “Atta girl. Alpha’s gonna fill you up right--now.” He slams into your vagina with full force. While this position isn’t new, the last time he was in your ass, so he had to be mindful of his movements. This time you can feel his energy changing. Doggy must be his favorite position, which is great because it’s one of your favorites too! He hasn’t started to pump yet -- the anticipation is killing you. He leans over you and licks your back upwards to your shoulder blade.

 

A growl you have never heard before comes from him. Its so strong there’s a rumble that you can feel in your body. You are scared and completely turned on. He massages your neck for a quick second before taking his hand and grabbing your hair. With that he leans back, your back arching somewhat as he starts to fuck you. He grunts repeatedly as the sound of skin to skin echos. He only occasionally slows down when he wants to grab your breasts or bring you in for a kiss. 

 

“Mmm. Oh God! Oh God! Alpha yes I’m gonna’ cum. I’m gonna’ cum! Fuck.” You’re trembling as he leans over, biting your shoulder and snapping his hips with purpose. 

 

“Here it comes.” His voice starts to hitch as you feel him swell. You clench in return, wanting his knot to stretch you as much as possible. You shake and twitch uncontrollably as the orgasm takes every ounce of your energy and soul with it. Above you, Yuta is trying to get his breathing back. His usually light blonde hair is dark with sweat. His scent is all over your body, and  _ fuck _ is it glorious! You have never had an orgasm like that. He has ruined any chance of you wanting to sleep with anyone else.

 

He recovers before you do and lays on his side, dragging you down beside him. His hands find your breasts as you lay there—you smile to yourself, thinking he might be a breast man. If he is you’ll have to up your low cleavage shirt collection.

 

“How are you feeling, Babe?” His soft kisses on your neck bring you back down to Earth.

 

“I feel amazing. You did so good, Alpha,” you say sleepily. 

 

“That’s good because I was worried. I’ve never been with an Omega before. Well, not during a heat anyways.” He continues to rub your nipples absentmindedly.

 

“Really!?” You can’t hide the shock at the omission that you are the first heat he’s experienced. You smile brightly, thankful he can’t see it.

 

“Mmm I see you like that. Your smell just got richer,” he chuckles. You unintentionally blush, knowing you got caught. “I like that I’m your first Alpha and now I’m your only Alpha.” You move your hand so he can reach for it. His fingers become intertwined with yours and you kiss them. 

 

“Go to sleep. You need it.” You nod your head in acceptance as you feel the worst of your heat leave your body. You know that regardless of what happens next it was worth it. He is worth it.

  
  
  
  
  


At some point in your sleep you must’ve turned around because you awaken with Yuta’s sleeping face directly in front of yours. You smile affectionately. His steady breathing shows that he’s still asleep and you can’t blame him. You both put each other through the ringer last night. There’s a different sheet around you. He must’ve placed it on you as you slept. Your eyes move from his face towards his neck. You’re curious as to how your mark looks on him. You gently pull the sheet down and it reveals a ghastly mark. 

 

Your gasp wakes him up. 

 

“Mm?” he moans sleepily, bleary eyes squinting at the concern on your face. 

 

“Alpha! Your neck- it’s all messed up. I didn’t do good. Why didn’t you stop me?” Tears start to well up as you sit up and try to move backwards. But he grabs your arm so you that you can’t move away. 

 

“Shhh, stop that Omega. I love my mark.” He brings you in for a hug but you pull back again.

 

“But- but its ugly. I wanted it to be pretty,” you pout. 

 

An amused smile creeps over his face. “Wow, who knew my feisty Omega could be so damn cute. I think this is your most dangerous look.” He kisses your chin before kissing your lips. 

 

“I’m not cute. I’m chic and sexy.” You pout further, but you lean into his kisses anyway. 

 

“Sure, sure. Well since we are up let’s get showered and dressed and get some food. You must be hungry.” He swipes some of his hair back. It’s a mess but it’s still super hot.

 

“Oh, yes. I’m starving.” He gets up from the bed and holds his hand out for you to take. You notice the scratch marks on his back along with the smaller bite marks you made. You lower your head suddenly shy. Internally you know this is all hormonal, but at the moment you are on marshmallow mode, so everything and anything can turn you into a freaking baby.

 

You are so thankful that the shower has a seat. You don’t want to admit it out loud but your legs are damn near useless after everything your body went through. If it wasn’t for your Omega genes already helping you heal faster you would be royally fucked. 

 

He starts to clean himself as you let the water wash over you. He adjusts the temperature, knowing it needs to be a bit cooler than usual. You see him reaching for his back and you will yourself to get up and take the washcloth from him. 

 

“Let me.” You lather the cloth further as you clean his back. You admire his broad shoulders, long torso and butt quietly. Unfortunately, since you are in the shower, your mixed scent is being washed away. You don’t like it. 

 

As the last of the soap washes away he turns around. “My turn.” He takes the other cloth, lathers it, and begins to wash you. He’s tender around your most sensitive areas, including your neck. He does sneak one kiss on his mark before moving on to other body parts.

 

“Beautiful.” He murmurs mostly to himself as he even washes your hair. It feels like heaven as he scrubs your hair and massages your head in tandem. He rinses you off before stopping the shower. 

 

A moment later he has taken a towel from the bar near the shower and wrapped it around you.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He smiles in response as he wraps the second towel around his waist. You gingerly climb out of the porcelain tub to join him. 

 

“Look at this.” He motions to the mirror and moves the towel away from your neck. There in all its glory is his mark. It is dark in color and takes a bit of space on your skin. Not as much as you did to him but they aren’t that much different in terms of color. That eases your mind as you admire it.

 

“Seeing you with my mark- shit it makes me want to fuck you right now.” He caresses you through the towel.

 

“You said food, Alpha, and I’m hungry.” Your face twists into a childish pout once more.

 

“Okay, you’re right. A promise is a promise.”

 

Both of you change into your clothes and leave the room. Yuta signs off on a bill at the front desk. You assume it’s for staying overnight. 

 

“Anything you want in particular?” he asks as he drives away from the club. 

 

“I want- I want seafood. Ooh ooh, crabs would be so good right now.” Your mouth waters just thinking about it. 

 

“Yes!! You really are the woman of my dreams.” 

 

The smile that spreads across your lips is pure joy. 

  
  
  


Another 20 minutes of driving and Yuta pulls into a Chinese restaurant. 

 

“Hello. How can I help you?” A young male Beta places the menus in front of both of you. You notice him smile very warmly at you. Naturally you hold your smile while giving a nod.

 

“Water. Lots of it and also,” Yuta reaches over the table and takes your menu from you, “We’ll be having two number 18’s. No, make that three. Thank you.” Yuta swiftly hands both menus to the waiter. With a smile that looks strained to you. The two of you sit in silence as the waiter pours water in both of your glasses and leaves the pitcher on the table. You notice Yuta’s eyes slant some what. His eyes following the waiter intently. It finally clicks on what he’s doing. As the waiter leaves your table you swat in Yuta’s direction.

 

“Yuta. Stop that. He’s not doing anything wrong. He’s just being curious. I’m sure there is still some residual heat hormones on me. It will stop over the course of the day.” You take his hand in the hopes that some contact will soothe his Alpha instincts. He lefts out a huff.

 

“If this is what it’s like with suppressants how the hell am I supposed to be deal with other people looking at you without them?” He looks down guiltily as you smile back.

 

“Well, you will remember that I love you. That no Alpha, Beta or Omega will ever compare to you. And most importantly, no one could ever fuck me the way you do.” You whisper quietly and you can see his confidence returning as a toothy smile graces his face. When the waiter comes back with your orders Yuta is slightly less aggressive but still wary of him. 

 

You waste no time in digging in. Both of you clear your plates quite easily and the third plate is now being split between you.

 

“Baby has an appetite. I like that.” You make eye contact with him as a piece of meat quickly disappears from your lips into your mouth. You smile sheepishly and cover your mouth. 

 

When you’re just about full, another subject comes into your mind--one that has been haunting you for some time now. 

 

“So about work,” you begin, glancing at him over the rim of your water. “I’m gonna’ need your help. There is someone in the company who is trying to make me look incompetent. First was the switching of meeting times, then that paper. Someone is not happy with me.” You shovel the final bite of food into your food and wash it down with another swig of water.

 

“Do you have any idea on who it might be?” Yuta asks. 

 

You shrug nonchalantly. “Not really. I mean I beat a few people out for the position, but none of them seem like the type to be behind this.” 

 

“What we need is a lead.” Yuta points at you.

 

“Do you think that you can keep an ear out while you’re around the office. Any bit of information you come across... let me know about it?” You wish you didn’t have to ask this of him. It’s another layer of drama that he shouldn’t have to worry about.

 

“Of course, babe; we’re a team. One informant coming up,” he grins. 

 

“I also need to make a few calls once I’m home. Lawyer, real estate agent, and my great uncle.”

 

His eyebrows raise in amusement. “My baby is on a warpath.”

 

“I didn’t start this, but I sure as shit will finish it. Whomever it is, they’ve messed with the wrong one.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Yuta was reluctant to go home after lunch but you really needed to get these things done. If he was in your house...even with no heat on the table, his dick, hell his everything was dangerous and you needed to focus. Having changed into your relaxing clothes, your first order of business is contacting a family friend who happens to be a lawyer. The phone rings only twice before a chipper woman answers the phone. 

 

“Hello, this is the office of Graham & Stevens. How can I help you?” 

 

“Yes, I was hoping to speak with Ms. Stevens. Is she available?” 

 

A flipping of papers can be heard as the woman murmurs to herself. “Ah, yes she just came back from her lunch. I’ll transfer you now.”   
  


“Thank you,” you reply. A buzzing comes through until you hear--

 

“Hello, this is Mary Stevens. How can I help you?” 

 

“Hi, Mary. It’s me. Do you have a minute?” 

 

“Oh my goodness. Lady, how have you been? I heard through the grapevine that you got that big promotion. Congrats.” You smile into the receiver. It’s nice to hear someone who is genuinely happy for your success.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to link up with you but I had to really buckle down.” You hate that you haven’t been able to see your extended friends. You make a mental note to change that.

 

“Girl, you don’t have to explain to me. Remember, I’m an Omega who just made partner. I know how that goes.” You sigh because she indeed would understand exactly what you’re going through. 

 

“I won’t take up your time. But I’ve got a few questions I was hoping you could answer for me.” You prop yourself on your bed playing with the stitching of the blanket. “So, let’s just say a person who happens to be an Omega works with an Alpha. They become- friendly with one another-- _ after  _ work hours. What are the repercussions of their--uh--friendly interactions?” 

 

In the momentary silence that follows, you bite your lip nervously. It’s still a little sore from last night.

 

“Well, do this Omega and Alpha have a subordinate work relationship? Or are they equals?” Mary is 100% professional with your questions, so it makes it easier for you to answer honestly.

 

“Subordinate,” you answer quickly.

 

“Well, in most cases the worst a business can do is transfer one or both of you. If both parties have acted professionally and they can prove that their activities do not interfere with their responsibilities, a company could get sued for wrongful dismissal. Recently, there was a case where a Beta settled a dispute out of court with his company, after it was found he was wrongfully terminated and his Alpha was moved to another sector of the company.” 

 

You breathe out a sigh of relief. Both of you have definitely been nothing but professional since this whole thing started between you two. “Okay, second question. What if an Omega is subject to workplace bullying? What are the Omegas options?” You really want to know what your legal grounds are when it comes to that.

 

“Workplace bullying is tricky. First, you have to catch someone being a bully. And depending on the severity of the bullying the ramifications can vary. A bully can be reprimanded to flat out terminated. I would say to the person being bullied, they need to have concrete proof. Hearsay will not work if a case is brought up.”

 

“Understood. Thanks for that.” Silence hangs in the air for a minute.

 

“Hon, are you really okay? If you need me, I can definitely work some magic.” Mary’s voice gets quieter.

 

“I’ll be alright. Just give a kiss to your son for me, and we’ll plan a dinner date soon.” 

 

“Will do. Take care.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.” You end the call and sit for a minute. You really need to find out who is behind the nonsense at work. In your head you can’t help but regret sending Yuta home. You’re missing him now. You move towards your laptop and start looking at homes. You love your condo but if you are pregnant you’ll have to consider moving so you could accommodate your unexpected bundle and mate. You look at your stomach before lifting up your baggy shirt. You roll your eyes at your silliness as you poke at your stomach. 

 

“Anyone in there?” You speak out loud. You are met with silence. A thought pops into your head.  _ Mom is gonna’ lose it once she finds out that I have mate. _ As you click and save your choices of potential homes, a Facetime alert pops up on your laptop. You click on it and see Yuta’s happy smile. Judging by the camera he appears to be lying down.

 

“Hey babe. Whatcha doin’?” He says innocently.

 

“Just doing some searches on my laptop. You?” 

 

“Me? Trying not to think of you and what happened last night. It’s proving to be quite difficult,” he answers honestly.

 

“Yeah, I know. Me too.” You smile shyly. You reach for your reading glasses and put them on, earning a wolf whistle from him.

 

“Oh hush, it’s just for the glare of the computer. My eyesight is fine.” You roll your eyes at his teasing.

 

“Babe, I mean it. This whole look. Messy hair, glasses and oversized shirt...I like it. I like it a lot.” Your face burns from the compliment. His gaze doesn’t leave you so you decide to switch topics.

 

“You know when we go to work will have to keep our interactions to a minimum right?” 

 

He huffs in annoyance. “I know. It will literally be the hardest thing I’ve ever done but I think I’ll be okay. I mean, as long as I get to come over. Or you come over to my place. I don’t care.” He shrugs happily. 

 

_ It would be nice to see his place, actually, _ you think. “Okay, tomorrow I’ll come over.” His eyes shine much like a child’s at the notion. 

 

All of a sudden, your house phone rings. It must be your mom. 

 

“Hold on babe, it’s my mom.” You stretch out an arm and snag the receiver from your nightstand. “Hello? Hey mom.” Yuta patiently listens to your one-sided conversation, occasionally moving around on his bed. “No, mom, I was just busy this weekend so I missed your call. No, mom. I wasn’t ignoring you. I was- I was in heat! So that’s why- MOM! I don’t want talk about it. *Tch*, I’m not being dodgy it’s just personal. Well, that’s because- I well- I found my mate. No, he’s an Alpha.” Yuta hears your mom scream in glee on the phone. He bursts into laughter as you put your finger up to your mouth telling him to be quiet. 

 

“Mom, we have to keep this quiet. It’s a complicated situation at the moment but I promise as soon as it’s handled we will visit. I’m sure he wants to meet you.” Yuta nods his head eagerly. “I gotta go okay. And remember this stays between us. Love you, mom.” You hang up the phone as Yuta laughs heartily. You want to scowl but his boyish smile stops you.

 

“I can not wait to meet her. She seems enthusiastic. For a second there I thought you weren’t gonna tell her.” Yuta props the phone so you can see most of his upper body. He’s not wearing a top. A lot of the scars have died down except your mark. It’s gone from being dark blue to melting into his skin tone.

  
“She’s my mom. And she’s good at holding secrets. I legitimately thought that Santa Claus was real until I was like nine years old. Broke my heart when I found out it wasn’t true.” You laugh at the memory. “But it’s getting late, though. We should probably go to bed.” 

 

“Yep, you’re right.” 

 

Neither of you make a move to hang up the call.

 

“I know what will help me get to sleep faster,” Yuta says.

 

“What?”

 

“Move the laptop back and open your legs.” The look in his eyes shows that he’s completely serious. You move the laptop so the majority of your body is in the webcam. He can even see your fluffy pink socks. You slowly open your legs, thankful at least that this time a pair of underwear won’t get ruined. As you open your legs the shirt rises up until your vagina is in view. You can hear his breath hitch as he stares at you. You didn’t really see it when you were blindfolded but now, its enough to make your skin tingle. Your nipples are visible through the shirt.

 

“Touch yourself baby. Make yourself feel good.” Even though you are alone in your house the mark makes it feel as though he is there. His presence still commanding and controlling through the screen. You take your right hand and breeze past your breast, moving down your leg until you slide two fingers inside yourself. You moan at the feeling until you notice that it’s not just lube--there’s slick.

 

“Baby, you can produce slick out of heats, too?” He’s sounds just as surprised as you are by the discovery. 

 

“No, I mean, I never have before. This is new.” You grab a towel that you keep in your nightstand and put it underneath your butt.

 

“Put your fingers in your mouth. Show me how you would blow me if I was there.” 

 

_ Damn he really knows all the right things to say. _ You obediently do as you’re told, licking around your fingers before closing your mouth and moaning on them. He reaches for something off screen but the pop sound tells you exactly what it is. You catch a glimpse of his shiny hand just before it disappears off screen. The sound of him stroking himself is obvious in the silence. A keening sound comes from you as you stop sucking your fingers.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Yuta’s voice is breathy, his body moving slightly with his pumps.

 

“I wanna see Alpha. Can I? Please?” You almost sound childlike in comparison to his tone. He moves the phone a bit so that you can see his gorgeous cock.

 

“Like that Omega?” He keeps a firm grip on himself as his eyes drift over you.

 

“Ye-yes like that. Thank you, Alpha. Do you want to see all of me or just my pussy?” You start to play with yourself again.

 

“Pussy, until the point you cum, then I wanna’ see your face.” You slide down so you can lay flat. The monitor is big enough that you can still see what he is doing. He gives his balls an occasional tug or gentle squeeze, before going back to pumping his shaft. In the position you’re in now, your vagina is right in view. 

 

“Alpha, can I use my vibrator?” You call out since he can’t see your face clearly.

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

You stop briefly to retrieve it from the nightstand and quickly go back into the position you were in before turning it on. Even on it lowest setting its powerful yet quiet. It’s your favorite out of the handful of toys that you have. You place it directly on your clit as you move your hips--chasing your orgasm. In the screen you can see him pumping faster.

 

“Alpha! I’m close.” You swirl your hips around as the pleasure and slick both build. You move the laptop near your head, turning into its direction. You bite your lips as he moans your name quietly, eyes closing shut temporarily.

 

“Fuck baby, shit- I’m gonna cum too.” You both make direct eye contact with one another as everything in you starts to seize up and you start to whine.

 

“Alpha, mmm- fuck I love you. I’m cumming. Ohh-yes Yes! Yes! Uhhhhh~” 

 

“Show me your tongue, baby.” You stick your tongue out and wiggle it around slowly.

 

“Mmm yes, Alpha, cum in my mouth. I want it.”

 

“Fu-uck.” He grunts and growls as hot semen coats his hand and abs. Next time you’ll definitely ask for him to cum in your mouth.

 

“Shit, that was good. Thank you.” He reaches for some tissue as you wipe yourself with the towel.

 

“You’re welcome Alpha.” You freeze as you wipe near your sensitive clit. Eventually you clean up the slick and adjust yourself so you can look at him properly again.

 

“I love you, babe.” He smiles drunkenly at you.

 

“Love you too.” You return the same love drunk smile. “Goodnight.” You kiss the camera.

 

“Goodnight.” He winks. You hit the end call button and pass out. Not even bothering to put your laptop away.

  
  
  


**_ONE MONTH LATER_ **

 

You go into work with a giant pep in your step. You can’t help but feel refreshed after getting thoroughly fucked by your mate. The two of you have been taking turns visiting each others homes, you even made house keys for each other for easier access. The past month was a bevy of sex. His kitchen. Your kitchen. Your bed. His bed. His bathroom. Your bathroom. Your living room. His living room. Yeah, you get the idea. 

 

You breeze into work early as usual, greeting people who pass. When you call for the elevator you see Yuta along with a few others already on it. You lock eyes for just a moment, before entering the elevator. Other people pile in behind you, forcing you to crowd closer in Yuta’s direction. 

 

You stand in front of him keeping your eyes trained at the door. You are taken by surprise as a hand ever so gently caresses your butt. You don’t dare look back. Instead you just endure it, feeling heat on the back of your neck as the elevator gets closer to your floor.  _ Fuck _ . Even standing next to him is hard. The door opens and you quickly exit, going one way as Yuta goes in the opposite direction. You look over your shoulder just for a second to see him look back with the ghost of a smirk on his face as he continues on.  _ That little shit. _

 

The rest of the day is uneventful. No corporate sabotage to report. Of course, whenever you’re looking for something it doesn’t happen. Still, the time passing is proving fruitful for Yuta. More people are getting used to him being around, which is making them more relaxed and free with their thoughts. He also stopped taking his suppressants (much to your glee and dismay) which means the Betas and Omegas are taking more of an interest. It’s not all bad, however. Yuta is very clever and uses this to his advantage. His charming and engaging personality makes many people feel at ease. Workroom gossip has picked up and hopefully it will lead to a slip.

  
  
  


You come home taking your shoes off and tossing your blazer on the nearby chair. Its the weekend and thankfully there are no major work projects that need to be done. Yuta will be by soon enough so you try to straighten up but get really restless. You go to your bedroom and stare at your bed--grimacing at it. Something doesn’t feel right. You don’t know why but you start rearranging the bedding. You toss the pillows and comforter on the floor as you try to figure out what you want. You snatch the sheets off the mattress and change to a different set.

 

You still don’t like it. 

 

In your frustration you pull the mattress off its frame and lay it on the floor- unwanted tears streaming down your face. Why is this bothering you so much?! You decide to lay on the mattress, grabbing the pillows and surrounding yourself. The last thing you grab is the blanket. It still smells like Yuta and it gives you a small amount of comfort. You curl in on yourself and try to calm down. Eventually, you doze off to sleep.

  
  


“Babe?” Your eyes search for the voice. Your head pokes out of your homemade cocoon to see Yuta standing in your bedroom doorway. He naturally moves forward but a nasty growl comes from deep inside of you, baring your teeth without thinking. He immediately stops.

 

“Babe? Are you- okay?” He looks nervous and scared for you. But his expression just makes you start crying all over again.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

 

Yuta fishes out his phone and silently starts to type. His eyes widen as he stares at you.

 

“What? What is it?” You lean forward so more of your body is out of the cocoon. He presses a button and the phone speaks.

 

_ Common symptoms of a pregnant Omega _

_ Irritability _

_ Mood Swings  _

_ Possessiveness _

_ Vigilance  _

_ High Libido _

_ Insomnia _

_ Cravings _

_ Exhaustion _

 

“Babe, this is a nest. You’re nesting.” Yuta informs you.

 

“No, that can’t be. I haven’t done that since I was a teenager. Nesting is usually before or during heats.” You think of all your past experiences. As you got older the need to nest became less and less until you just  _ didn’t _ . But then again you’ve only been with Betas so maybe that was just a byproduct. However, as you look around you, it is starting to resemble a nest.

 

“Baby. Can I come in?” His voice is gentle as he lowers his posture to make himself seem less imposing. He inches slowly, as you watch him intensely, growling the entire time. A battle within you rages. You want to be close to him but you also want your space. You bring your legs up to your chest. Your back is pressed against the bedframe before you give him permission to enter the alleged nest. You are on alert as he crawls towards you, but your growl slowly turns into a keening sound as he presents his neck to you. You cautiously bring your nose to his scent gland. The second you do, you relax. 

 

“That’s right. It’s me. Alpha’s here.” You kiss him deeply, warmth spreading over you. You pull away so you can speak. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to growl at you. I couldn’t help it.” You look down in shame.

 

“It’s fine, babe. As long as you’re okay. That’s all I care about.” He caresses your face before nipping your jaw.

 

“I- I have a pregnancy test. I kept one for a rainy day. Guess it’s raining huh?” You laugh sheepishly. You get out of your protective burrito and head to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll be right here, babe.” He reassures you. Underneath the sink is where the expensive test resides. You take the stick out of the box and read the instructions. Even though you already know what to do. Piss on the stick and wait for your life to be completely changed. Or not. There is always the chance that him being mildly suppressed during your heat might’ve stopped it. You sit on your toilet and do the deed. Putting the cap over the stick, you wash your hands and head back to the bedroom. 

 

Yuta is sitting upright and shirtless when you return. He looks at you and opens his arms. You quickly go to him, positioning yourself between his legs. He wraps you up in the blanket, kissing the top of your head as he tucks the corner of the soft material around your shoulder. You clutch the test tightly--your heart hammering in your chest. There’s an awkward silence as you wait for the beep. 

 

Then it happens. 

 

With your back pressed against his chest you can feel his heartbeat pick up as well. 

 

“Omega, no matter what it says, I’ll take care of you and do whatever you need me to. I love you.” 

 

You nod your head in understanding as you bring the test up from under the blanket. “Oh my God.” You gasp. There in clear writing it shows  **PREGNANT.** Your hands are trembling as your brain processes everything. Yuta grasps your hand, taking the test from you. You suppose he wants to see it up-close. He places it on the mattress and then turns your body slightly so that you are facing each other. 

 

“Hey there.” His smile is so big and wide it heals whatever doubt you had in you. 

 

“Hey.” You reply shakily. His warm hands rest on your belly. 

 

“You just made me a Dad. This is just--just--well, shit, I love you. Thank you for--being in my life and-- giving me--every bit of who you are.” His voice breaks as he speaks. You turn your head to look at him better and see that he’s crying.

 

“Oh Alpha. I love you too.” You both kiss each other--faces wet from your shared tears. Just a couple of months ago your life was so structured and planned out, but now there’s endless possibilities and each one carries beautiful promise. He continues to hold you as he starts to sing “Flame of Love” quietly- his body rocking back and forth slowly. Your heart skips as you listen. He never said he could sing. You easily start to get sleepy as he sings to you, rubbing your belly with one hand and caressing your hand with the other. The two of you had already bonded during your heat but this is different. This time it’s not just the two of you, it’s three.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Wait a minute. You’ve got a mate? And you’re pregnant?! Why in the hell didn’t you tell us?” All sets of eyes are on you, and each show a different emotion. Amber’s in shock, Minji and Sunny are amused, and Jenny’s concerned.

 

“I have a very good reason for that. To answer you I have to go back.” You sip on your juice before starting.

  
  
  
  


**_TWO WEEKS AGO_ **

  
  


The bonding session between you, Yuta, and your pup has strengthened both your mind and body. You made an appointment with your gynecologist to One: confirm your suspicions, and Two: get a due date. You have already told your great uncle about your whole situation, and he assures you that if anyone should question your capabilities as President they will have to present concrete evidence to prove so. So far, you’ve managed to hide your belly with either high waisted pants or skirts but it’s getting harder and harder to conceal. You are leaving early today since the doctor’s office closes at 5 and Yuta wants to be there for the first appointment. Hence, you are on your way to work now before the majority of staff. You don’t bother putting on fancy shoes since it’s basically empty. Or at least it should be.

 

You fish out your keycard, ready to open your office door when you notice that the light is on. 

 

_ What the hell? Did maintenance not turn off the light last night? _

 

You quietly open the door to see none other than Natalie, your secretary. Her back is turned so that she doesn’t see or hear you. You think about calling out her name until you realize what she’s doing. 

 

_ She’s going through my things! _

 

You lean in a bit closer, making sure that she can’t see you spying on her as you watch. She’s murmuring to herself. It sounds to you like she trying to figure out the password for your computer. 

 

You can feel your blood rising as your brain starts to put two and two together. You slam the door behind you so hard that it vibrates. The sound makes her jump and she whirls around with a gasp. Realizing that it’s you, she tries her best to recover but she has a shitty poker face.

 

“Boss! I--uhm--I had no idea you would be coming in this early.” She fixes her pale blue dress and then moves to take your bags from you. You swiftly turn your body so that she can’t touch it. 

 

“Sit down, Natalie,” you order, voice dripping with authority. She doesn’t hesitate to sit in the nearest chair. You, however, do not. 

 

“I’m going to ask you some questions and I suggest you answer honestly. If I feel like you’re lying to me, your ass will be out of here so fast it will make your head spin. Do you understand me?” She nods in understanding. You text Yuta quickly knowing by now he’ll be on his way to work. You have an idea and you’ll need his help. An immediate response comes back saying he’s already on his way. Natalie looks at you in fear as she eyes you and your phone.

 

“Natalie, why are you in my office and what are you looking for?” Your eyes bore into hers. She is starting to sweat even though your office is quite cool--the pregnancy has risen your core temperature as of late. 

 

“I- I was.” She is having trouble keeping your gaze. 

 

“Answer me!” She practically yips at your outburst.

 

“I was looking for anything that we could use to get rid of you as President.” She seems ashamed and extremely scared.

 

“We? Who's we?” You lean closer forcing, her to move backwards in the seat.

 

“Miss- I...” 

 

As tears begin to fall down her face, you lower your voice. “Who’s. We?” You are trying your best not to lose it but she’s testing your patience.

 

“I can’t say. I’m sorry. I just can’t. I just wanted more money. I never wanted to hurt you personally.” 

 

You suck your teeth as you take some steps back. “Go home Natalie. I’ll be in touch on what I plan to do regarding your position here.” She keeps her head down as she leaves, knowing better than to lift it in your presence. When she has left the office, you fish out your phone.

 

**7:05am “Are you close?”**

 

**Yuta :) 7:06am “Yeah I just got into the parking lot.”**

 

**7:06am “Good try to catch Natalie. She’s leaving the building.”**

 

**Yuta :) 7:07am “Got it.”**

**Yuta :) 7:07am “I see her. Ttyl”**

 

For the rest of the morning you are a fuming tea kettle that is barely keeping it in. You stare at everyone like they are a criminal. You even check your office for bugs, because God only knows what she could’ve been doing all this time unsupervised. 

 

_ Damn pregnancy. It’s making my instincts to protect me and the baby even stronger. _

 

A gentle tap breaks you out of your thoughts as Yuta comes in with some paperwork. 

 

 

  
“I thought we could talk over work.” He gives you a pointed look. Catching his cue, you motion for him to sit near you with the paperwork in front of you both. Very quietly he begins to speak. 

 

“So, Kim Taehyung is a busy guy. So busy in fact that he has the time to entertain a certain secretary, give them incentives and promise them an even bigger kickback for their assistance.” Yuta looks at you with a blank expression as you take in this information. 

 

“Some of the male Alphas know that he’s dealing with someone but they didn’t know who. Apparently, it’s not uncommon for him to use lower level staff to further his career goals.”

 

“I see.” You grip your pen tightly before his hand lands on your knee. No one can see it because of your desk but it calms you. You repress the urge to mewl for more contact, instead just letting your scent speak for you. He takes in a deep breath before moaning lowly. 

 

“What do you want to do?” Yuta stares intently at you. 

 

“Divide and conquer. I think I can reason with her. You already planted the seed when you got her to open up to you.” You continue to write, your mind already thinking of how to go about this.

 

“How did you know she would open up to me?” 

You ponder the question for a moment before answering. “I don’t know. I just remember how good it felt when I let you in that rainy day.” You give a small smile.

 

“And Taehyung?” There’s an edge to his voice. You know that he’s angry, but he’s keeping it in check.

 

“Oh, him and I will  _ definitely  _ have words.” 

  
  
  


**_THE FOLLOWING DAY_ **

 

You text Natalie that morning to come into work early. You need to see if she is who you think she is. Otherwise you’ll fire her. She comes into the office at 7:45am. She’s dressing conservatively which almost shocks you. 

 

“Good morning , Natalie . Please have a seat.”

 

“Thank you , Ma’am .” She sits down promptly, crossing her legs in one quick motion. 

 

“I’m going to level with you, Natalie. Your job is in jeopardy. Now you have to ask yourself is this person really worth it, because I have a bad feeling that whomever this person is, they don’t really care about you. I get that you want money. Who doesn’t? But this? Sneaking around, looking for breadcrumbs -- it’s not the way to do it.

 

“Furthermore, when you go down that path there’s no turning back. I’ve always admired your strength and attitude towards work. Which is why I’m throwing you a lifeline here. We’re both women. The odds are forever stacked against us, so it is up to us to help one another.” You walk around your desk and stand in front of her. You know as a boss that life is risk and reward, so you risk it. You take her hand. 

 

Natalie looks confused but she allows it. 

 

You bring her hand to your stomach and almost on cue a small flutter of a kick meets her hand. Her eyes light up in understanding. 

 

To be honest this is a dirty move. 

 

Betas are known for being doctors, doulas, and nurses. They have compassion and easily think of people and how they can help them, which is the response that you hope to get from her. 

 

“Wow. I had no idea that you were--ya know.” She keeps her hand there, seemingly mesmerized by the baby growing inside of you. She takes a deep breath before looking you in the eyes. 

 

“This is what matters to me, Natalie. And one day when the baby is old enough I would love to tell them about you. How you climbed up the ranks and became a success in your own right. But you gotta’ tell me who you were working with. Otherwise you will take the fall while they walk away with no consequences for their actions.” You let those last words hang in the air as you watch the wheels turn in her head.

 

“I- I was working with Kim Taehyung.” 

 

_ Perfect. _ You steel your face as you listen.

 

“He was angry when he wasn’t picked for the President position. We never talked before that, but all of a sudden he started to pay attention to me, and I--well, we started dealing with each other. I thought that he liked me but then I heard how he had a reputation for going after entry staff to get information on those who were his rival. I told him I didn’t want to spy on you but then he offered me money, so I took it and started sabotaging you.” Her shame is rolling off of her in waves. Her hands are clasped together as she continues.

 

“I was the one who was purposely feeding you misinformation on meetings and things going on in the company. But even then you still managed to land on your feet and I was so glad. I even suggested we stop but he didn’t want too. Instead he...he blackmailed me! He said if I didn’t continue he would go to HR and report me for sexual misconduct. I didn’t even want to sleep with him after that, but I still did. I didn’t really have much choice. It would be his word against mine and who would believe that I was suckered into sleeping with him? No one.” Tears start to roll down her face as anger bubbles up to the surface. 

 

“I believe you, Natalie. And we will figure this out together. That is if you want my help.” You extend your hand and she takes it, almost breaking down in the process. 

 

“Who made the crude drawing of me? Was it you or Taehyung?” Her eyes drift down. 

 

“It was both of us. I’m sorry, it was really mean and I only drew it because I wanted to be done with all of this.” She rushes in a quick breath. 

 

A smirk appears on your face. “Think you can draw it again?” Natalie eyebrows furrow. 

 

“Yes, but why would you want that?” 

 

“Trust me. It’s for a reason.” You print out the same paper from the Quarterlies presentation and give her a pen. 

 

“Go on.” She grimaces as she starts to doodle the same picture on the paper. She finishes and hands it to you, blushing.  

 

“Perfect. Now, listen to me, Natalie. I’m gonna’ go to HR. I will not tell them about your “personal” dealings with him. Instead I’ll keep the focus on me. Whatever I say you follow my lead. Understood?” 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She looks scared but also relieved that someone is helping her. 

 

“Good. You can leave now.” Natalie gets up and begins to walk towards your door before turning back around and giving you a hug. Surprisingly you don’t react aggressively to her. No doubt the baby must like her. So you return the hug. Sure, you’re upset but more so at how she was taken advantage of. And as her superior it is your goal to help. This is a lesson she will take with her for the rest of her life. 

 

“Congratulations.” She whispers softly with a small smile that you return. You give a quick nod as she walks out the door with way more confidence then she had before.

  
  
  


“Time out. I thought you were gonna’ tell us about this baby. Where is the story going?” Amber huffs over her drink.

 

“I’m getting there ,” you laugh.

  
  
  
  


**_A FEW DAYS AFTER THE TALK WITH NATALIE_ **

 

So the day comes when you, Taehyung, and Natalie have your meeting. Taehyung isn’t aware that you are the reason for the meeting, which is better for you. You didn’t want him to be prepared. You and Natalie are already seated as you wait for the meeting to start. Taehyung comes in with a smile but it quickly disappears as he sees both of you sitting there. He puts on a blank expression before sitting across from you. 

 

There are three representatives from the department. Two women and one male. 

 

“Good morning, everyone. We are here because some serious allegations have been brought to our attention. It is our job to get the bottom of it.” Everyone nods their head in understanding. All three of you state your name and your position in the company.

 

“So, Mr. Kim, you have been accused of workplace bullying. What is your response to this accusation?”

 

He feigns innocence surprisingly well. “That’s completely untrue. I treat everyone with the utmost respect.” 

 

You want to roll your eyes so badly. Or take a stapler and staple his lips shut. Either choice would suffice.

 

“Well, your superior claims that you have acted in a way that goes against the principles of this company.” Inside of you a flurry of movement let’s you know that your baby is awake and agitated. 

 

“I can assure you that anything I might’ve said or done was not done with malicious intent. I respect our President and everything she’s done and continues to do for this company.” He puts on a smile that anyone would believe if they didn’t know better. 

 

“Ms. Natalie, can you please state again what you told us?” All eyes turn to her and she clears her throat. Taehyung’s eyes bore into her.

 

“I was instructed by Mr. Kim to give wrong details or no details in regards to meetings.” Natalie states with a clear voice. If she’s nervous, she’s doing a great job at covering it up. “I was afraid I would lose my job so I went along with his order.” Natalie’s eyes are beginning to water. 

 

 _She should take up acting,_ you think to yourself.

 

“That’s a lie. If she showed up late it must be because she’s not a good secretary and the President deserves better from her assistant.” Natalie lets out a huff that's quickly quelled by the Head HR representative. 

 

_ Nice try, shithead _ .  _ You aren’t gonna get me to turn on her _ ,  you scowl in your head.

 

“So you didn’t draw this then?” The male holds the paper with the crude drawing on it. 

 

Taehyung’s blank mask is starting to crack. “I saw it but I didn’t draw it. I’m sorry the President had to see such an appalling thing. It was my hope that she wouldn’t.” He keeps his tone low and somber--what a joke. 

 

“Of course you’ve seen it, because you drew it. Natalie told me that she was involved in the drawing as were you. You put her in a position where she acted uncharacteristically. She could’ve gone to me with this but she was too afraid of you to do so. Also, you gave her a money incentive ,” you say with a slight edge to your voice.  The second representative shows a check of $10,000 to Natalie from Taehyung. You can literally hear a pin drop as Taehyung is forced to confront his mistake. 

 

“Mr. Kim, it’s one thing to have a dislike for someone. We can’t all be friends. But using your power in completely unethical ways goes against company policy and is grounds for immediate dismissal. Mr. Kim, you have until the end of the day to pack your things and leave the premises. As for you, Ms. Natalie, your superior wants to keep you as her secretary despite your actions. However, there must be consequences and this is yours: Two weeks no pay. You are on thin ice, Ms. Natalie, I suggest you thank your lucky stars and your boss for allowing you to stay,” the woman says. The others nod in agreement. 

 

Taehyung rises to leave first, buttoning his jacket. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyer,” he says. His eyes are burning with rage and his suppressed Alpha scent is showing. However, the first woman and the male are both Alphas and they are not impressed by the display.

 

“If you want to take this matter to court, you can, but it won’t end well for you.” The head of HR explains. With a final growl, Taehyung walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“You can go now, Ms. Natalie. Don’t worry, security is outside to make sure things do not escalate further,” the male rep assures her. She straightens herself before leaving quietly. Now it’s just you with the three representatives. One of the women gets up and sticks their head out to inform your mate to come in. 

 

Yuta walks in with a tan colored suit and crisp white shirt. Your heart rate doubles but you can also feel he’s tense. No doubt he saw Taehyung on his way out. Hopefully he didn’t react to him even though you can feel he really wanted to. He sits right beside you.

 

“You’re keeping us busy today ,” t he head of HR chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. However, this is something that needs to be known and I would rather it come directly from the horse's mouth.” 

 

“You’re mates aren’t you?” The male raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“How’d you know?” You tried your best to cover up, even putting on perfume just to mask your smell.

 

“Body language. He’s stiff around you like he’s being conscious of his movements and you leaned ever so slightly in his direction.” Both of you give each other looks before smiling. He holds out his hand for you to take.  

 

“Yes, we are mates.” You give Yuta’s hand a tight squeeze. “Not just that--we are fated mates. Neither of us could have planned for this, but we couldn’t help it. I assure you that this doesn’t change my commitment to the company. I will do whatever is asked of me.” Your palms are getting sweaty. You’ve never been this scared before.

 

“What about you, Mr. Nakamoto?” The woman questions him with what seems like a hint of amusement.

 

“I’m really happy at this company. I would like the opportunity to grow but if it’s a problem, I will leave on my accord. She’s worked too hard for this to be taken from her.” His thumb rubs circles on your hand.

 

“I agree completely with you, Yuta. She has worked quite hard for the company and despite the added stress of finding a mate, she managed to uphold her duties with grace and professionalism. As have you. So we’ll just leave things as they are.” The others shake their heads in solidarity. 

 

“There is just one more thing ,” y ou say hoping they will still be agreeable. 

 

“We’re pregnant.” Your smile is sheepish under their gazes. The head of HR laughs in disbelief.

 

“To be young, am I right?” he says to his colleagues.

 

“Indeed. How far are you?” The women are looking at you friendly enough, so you try to relax. 

 

“Two months.” Yuta’s hand switches position as he wraps his fingers around yours. 

 

“You really are something else aren’t you, President?” 

 

You shrug your shoulders not really having an answer. 

 

“We’ll make a formal announcement on the work website. Now, if there is anything else we’ll conclude this meeting.” The three representatives stand up and both you and Yuta shake hands with them, leaving the room after them. You both walk to the elevator and it’s surprisingly empty. As you step in, Yuta quickly pushes you into the corner and steals a quick but passionate kiss. You’re thankful that you just wore lip balm and not lipstick today otherwise it would be all over his face. As the elevator dings, both of you quickly recover.

 

“Sorry--had to get that out. I’ll see you later,” Yuta chuckles. He winks and let’s go of your hand, both of you heading back to your designated workspaces. 

  
  
  


It has been a few hours since the meeting, but the announcement of your mateship and pregnancy break and it’s the talk of the water cooler. People keep popping into your office wishing you congratulations. You thank them even though you know some of the people are surprised it’s Yuta, or more like they’re jealous that you got to Yuta before they did. 

 

Regardless, you “won,” you got the mate, the job, and you got rid of a toxic employee. You mentally dust off your shoulders in celebration. 

 

“Hey, boss. Mr. Nakamoto is here to see you.” Natalie’s head pops in.

 

“Send him in. Also Natalie, make sure you get some counseling for the other stuff you went through okay?” Her eyes enlarge before replying that she will. 

 

“Did ya’ hear? We’re the talk of the office now.” Yuta comes in carrying food that smells too good and your stomach immediately responds. He starts to unbag the items while snickering at your hunger. 

 

“I can only imagine. Thankfully I’m safe in my office. I was quite surprised at how many people came by to say congrats. Even Rob popped in, but I think that was more so because he was curious about how I smelled. He’s always been a bit sleazy.” Yuta’s clenches his jaw at that, but you just shrug. “Easy, Alpha, he’s small fry. No need to get angry.” You slurp up some noodles and happily eat your lunch.

 

“You’re right. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Overall, I’m okay. The prenatal vitamins are helping with the more annoying symptoms like tiredness and nausea.” Yuta listens as you rattle on about baby stuff. You inform him of some important dates while it’s on your mind and then you notice that he’s smiling at you.

 

“What?” you chuckle in confusion.

 

“You’re my girlfriend.” His face looks like a puppy and it’s absolutely the most cutest thing ever.

 

“Astute observation, Yuta. I’m glad you figured it out ,” y ou tease winking at him.

 

“Its just--I never got to say it before. My girlfriend, you are my girlfriend.”

 

“And soon-to-be Baby Momma. I hope you can keep up with the demand. Boyfriend ,” y ou smirk.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can.” He gives his slickest smile.

 

“We stan a confident man.” You take a sip from your healthy drink.

  
  
  


“And that brings us to here and now. Yuta is on his way with his friends. This is the first time I’m meeting them so behave, you three.” You give a pointed finger to each of your friends.

 

“Oh come on, we are not that bad.” Amber crosses her arms over her chest. 

 

“Speak for yourself. I love being bad.” Minji and Sunny giggle while Jenny quietly laughs at them.

 

“Okay, so before they get here. You gotta tell us. What it’s like being with an Alpha on his rut!” The girls squeal as Amber rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh my God! I am so not telling you that!” You reach over the table and spread some jam on your toast.

 

“Come on, don’t be stingy. You’ve never been with an Alpha and I never been with one through a rut. So just tell us. Secretly, I know you want to.” Sunny raises her eyebrows mockingly. 

 

_ Fuck it. Spilling a little tea won’t hurt,  _ you think. You look at them as they stare at you expectantly.

 

“Okay fine, but I swear to God if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will choke you out with the umbilical cord once I give birth.” You narrow your eyes at them.

 

“Kinky ,” J enny states.

 

**_ONE WEEK AGO_ **

  
  


It’s Friday night and you and Yuta decide to stay in and watch tv. He’s at your house tonight. The two of you just finished eating some food that you made. 

 

“I have to give credit to Naruto. He is so forgiving even when people do him wrong. Lee’s still my favorite, though.” You’ve been trying to strike up a conversation with Yuta for some time now but he is way more interested in your body. Tickling, nibbling, and fondling you periodically. The tv gets cuts off as he maneuvers you to sit on his lap. His hands roam over your white fitted cami. It shows off your tummy proudly and your butt is only covered by your pink cotton boy shorts. His tongue finds his mark and he unleashes soft bites, licks, and kisses on it. You are grinding on him, desperate for some friction. He whispers how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. 

 

“You’re getting so plump. It makes me want to devour you ,” he growls before nipping your lips and kissing them. Every word causes slick to build. You move to kiss his mark slowly, blowing on the spot and causing him to shiver beneath you. His grip tightens around your waist. Out of nowhere he roughly grabs your neck and bites down, not incredibly hard, but enough that your body freezes. A gasp leaves you as you call out his name incoherently. 

 

“Al- pha-.” Your moans seem to make him react even more. He switches sides and begins to nibble the other side of your neck. Every touch lights fire in you until he just abruptly stops.

 

Surprised, you ask him, “Baby, what’s wrong? Was it the food? You’re not allergic to anything are you?” 

 

He moves without saying a word and goes to the bathroom. You didn’t notice while you were sitting with him but the cushion were he was sitting on is very warm and slightly damp--and it didn’t come from you.  _ Does he have a fever? _

 

You walk down your hallway and it hits you right away. 

 

_ ALPHA _ . 

 

It’s the smell of a rut. A full blown rut. When you first slept together you thought that,  _ that  _ was him on a rut but perhaps that was all just a mini. Which--if that was the case, his swimmers are strong or you are fertile as hell. Either way he was gonna’ get a baby in there.

 

The closer you get to the bathroom the more his scent overwhelms you. You whimper as your whole body breaks out into goosebumps. A cold sweat is forming down your back as you feel your own hormones looking for satisfaction. You get close to the door and turn the knob but it is locked. You tap on it.

 

“Babe, can you let me in?” You place your hand on the door in the hopes that he can feel it.

 

_ Silence _

 

“Alpha. Please. Let me help you.” Your increased libido helps to spread your scent faster. Somewhere beyond the door you hear a  _ thud _ . 

 

“Alpha, you’re scaring me. Just talk to me please.”

 

“I- I’ve never had a full blown rut, Omega. I don’t know what I’m like. I could hurt you--or the baby. I couldn’t forgive myself if I did.” His voice is quiet. “If you call my friend Taeyong he’s--he’s a Beta. He can help me get home. And--and ride it out.” You can hear his heavy breathing. 

 

“No. I’m here. My body is here for you. It--I want you, too! Please. Please fuck me.” Your forehead rests on the door but when you don’t hear anything else after several minutes, you start to walk away. 

 

Then you hear the click of your door. 

 

The breeze from the movement sends his scent your way. It freezes you in your tracks. 

 

 _What the fuck?!_ _He’s never smelled_ _like this._ Its crisper, sharper. _Ripe._ He smells so sweet.

 

The hallway feels like it’s constricting you as Yuta moves toward you. Its slow and deliberate. You are a deer caught in headlights as slick starts to run down your thighs.  A ripping sound hits your ears . Your heart is beating incredibly fast. Finally, his smell and his heat wraps around you like a blanket.

 

His hand touches your shoulder and he turns you around. You feel incredibly small with his intense gaze on you. You keep your head down with the marked side of your neck facing him, only looking at his bare chest and erect penis. He comes to your neck and presses his lips on it. Such a simple thing and yet so powerful. 

 

“Omega. If at any point I hurt you. Fight back. Do you understand?” His voice is serious, deep and jarring.

 

“Yes ,” y ou say quietly.

 

“Yes what?” His hand moves your head so he can look at you. When you make eye contact with him nothing else matters. You’re both becoming something else.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” You notice behind him shreds of fabric on the floor. 

  
  


His hands grab your breasts through your shirt. You moan as he rubs them. Much to your surprise your nipples start leaking, creating wet spots on your cami. Your doctor did say that some liquid secretion can happen. Actual milk will take a little longer to form. He notices the stain and grabs the top of your shirt, tearing it off of your body with shocking ease. He pushes you against the wall and suckles your tits. You’re not sure if it has any real taste but they way he squeezes your breasts causing more “milk” to flow makes you think it must.

 

You can’t think, or even breathe at this moment. You just absorb everything. He kisses you wildly. Seemingly wanting to kiss you everywhere. It’s when he gets to your stomach that he suddenly pauses. His hand rubs your stomach while he places wet kisses on your hips. He moves to your panties, his nose smelling the fabric, which by now is soaked in your juices. Your panties get moved to the side.You place a leg over his shoulder and his tongue finds your vagina immediately. He’s eating you out like he’s never tasted you before. His grip is tight as his tongue attacks your clit. He puts his three fingers inside and finger bangs you. Every so often, wiggling his fingers so you get that tingling feeling in your stomach. He manages to find the sweet spot after you direct his head with your hand. 

 

“Yes, yes that’s it. Fuck.” He hums on it as your hand grabs his hair tightly.

 

You don’t last long as  your nails dig into his shoulders while climaxing.

 

_ God, I never come this quick. What the hell is he doing to me? _

 

You have no time to think of your wounded pride, as he picks you up and takes you to the bedroom. A thought occurs to you. Him being in your house was probably why he went into a rut. Your smell is everywhere. You don’t get to dwell on it though as he snatches your panties off. Thankfully they survive unlike your cami. You unconsciously close your legs but he growls at you. You whine back, opening your legs wide for him. He coats his hand with your slick and strokes himself. Under his gaze you feel so vulnerable and unsure. If you didn’t know any better it almost feels like your first time. 

 

He stops jerking off and stares at you his hand still around himself. You hope you are reading his body language right. You sit upright and meet his dick. His hand tangles in your hair as you suck him off, humming on his dick as you do. You don’t get to stay in control as he face fucks you mercilessly. Again and again, he attacks the back of your throat. Weird noises come from you as he does. When he lets you catch your breath, you’re coughing as spit and pre cum coat your lips and chin. His eyes light up as he turns you over. You grab two pillows. One for your belly, and the other for your mouth. 

 

His fingers go into your asshole, as his penis goes inside of your pussy, both done with precision. What happens next can only be described as marathon fucking. It’s hard, fast and guttural. Everytime he cums you think you might get a reprieve but you don’t. He holds you in place, adjusts your position into whichever one he wants, until he’s right back up again, fucking you harder than the last time. Your ass cheeks burn from the constant spanking. Your back is sore from the pounding. You actually lose count on how times you peak. You do know that at one point you squirt. The reaction from him reminds you of a wily dog who just dug up a bone. 

 

You finally reach the promised land when he actually starts to dirty talk to you. 

 

“Almost done, baby. Just a little more.” His voice sounds more like its regular tone. Your pussy is swollen and so is the rest of your body. The juices are the only thing saving you from complete body shutdown. You’re so tired and he must know it. 

 

“Good girl. Taking care of me like this. I love you.” Spurned by his words you get that last bit of energy and rock back and forth into his rhythm. He sucks his teeth as you fuck yourself. You feel him start to swell as his fingers play with your clit. You’re a hot, sticky, sweaty, whiny, sensitive mess as you easily cum from his fingerplay. He knots you for the last time. Completely spent, you go limp as he holds you. Then he lets your body sink into the bed.

 

He pushes your hair out of your face. You can’t even begin to think of what you look like. You don’t even realize you’re twitching until his legs and arms wrap around you protectively, stilling your movements.

 

“You okay, Omega?” He sounds worried.

 

“Mmm, yes baby. I’m just sleepy.” You pass out but not before hearing him say that he loves you.

 

 

 

  
  
“And then?!” the girls all ask at once.

 

“And then, the next morning he woke me up with breakfast in bed, washed me, and we nuzzled and cuddled for the remainder of the day.”  You can’t help but smile at how well he took care of you after his rut passed. So gentle and soft, a complete 180 from how he was just a few hours prior.

 

“Oh shit. She’s blushing just thinking about it ,” Jenny teases .

 

“Oh girl, you are in love big time ,” Sunny adds .

 

“I’m glad. You deserve to be happy .” Amber holds  your hand affectionately.

 

“Thanks guys. And I really am sorry I couldn’t tell you what was going on sooner. Everything’s been so crazy! I’m hoping after this pregnancy, things will slow down and--he’s here.” The girls look around the restaurant. 

 

No one new shows up.

 

“I don’t see anyone. Are you sure?” Minji is still looking around. 

 

“I’m sure.” You get up from your seat as he walks in the door with four other guys. He, too, seems to know exactly where you are, because his eyes find you instantly. His face lights up at the sight of you, like always. You walk toward each other and his arms wrap around you. He kisses you right there in front of everyone. 

 

An obnoxious cough snaps you two out of it.

 

“Hey, you gonna introduce us or what?” Amber chides.

 

“Sorry, guys. These are my best friends: Jenny, Minji, Amber and Sunny.” They all give award winning smiles with a dash of sultry. Well, except for Amber. That’s not her style.

 

“Nice to meet you, ladies. And these are my best friends: Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, and Sicheng.” He points to each of them.

 

“My friends call me Win-Win or Winwinnie,” Sicheng explains.

 

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Jenny says.  Sicheng shyly hides behind Johnny.

 

The rest of brunch goes by with everyone getting along and mingling. As the others talk amongst themselves. You and Yuta are seated directly across from each other. You both smile at one another, knowing that your support system is growing. The only thing left is meeting the parents and moving. 

 

At least one of them shouldn’t be too hard. 


	10. Chapter 10

You had no idea that when you woke up from a nap, this would be the predicament you would find yourself in. You were quiet enough as you pleased yourself. Yuta was sound asleep after coming home from the gym, so you had been sneaking glances at him as you stuck the vibrator deep inside of you. His upper body was exposed. His chest and abs littered with your marks from last night’s antics. It was more than enough imagery to get you off. 

 

But you messed up. You took your eyes off of him as you got closer to your orgasm. Your breathing was a little too audible. As you opened your eyes to get one more peek at him to finish it, his eyes were wide open staring at you. His face was not happy. You immediately stop what you were doing. A child caught with their hand in the cookie jar had nothing on your face at that moment. 

 

“Bad girl.” You open your mouth ready to protest, but he simply shakes his head and points to your hands. He leans over, grabbing a rope from his bottom drawer.

 

“Oh come on, Yuta! Please, I was just trying to help you by ya’ know- helping myself.” You put on your best pouty face. No reaction. 

 

“Hands, Omega,” he replies sternly. You know it’s no use. You aren’t going to sweet talk your way out of this one. You sigh in defeat as he takes your hands and ties them loosely to the bed. So instead you sulk like a petulant child on timeout. 

 

_ One of these days I’ll get you back for this _ . The thought makes you smile evilly. 

 

“What’s that look? Were you thinking of something naughty?” You stay quiet, only smirking at him.

 

“Hmm, you were. Since you don’t wanna’ talk. Might as well make it easier for you.” He goes back into the drawer of freakiness and pulls out a gag, smiling as it dangles from his hand. Your eyes bulge as he moves closer to your face. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. I--I was just playing. I’m sorry, Alpha. Please, I’ll be good.” You try to move further away but you’re stuck because of the damn rope. 

 

“Oh, I know. This is why we have lessons.” He smiles while you continue trying to squirm away from him. 

 

“This is bullshit,” you state as your fear and sexual desire mix together. You don’t know how to react. 

 

“Potty mouth.” He places the red ball in your mouth and hooks the straps behind your head. He examines your face before speaking “Since you can’t speak, you will use fingers to communicate. One snap for yes, two for no. Do you understand?”

 

*snap*

 

“Good girl.” He moves toward your legs and picks up the vibe that you discarded. He plunges it back inside of you, rotating it as the vibration travels through your vagina.

 

“Mmm, mmmm,” you say moaning in pleasure. He moves his head upwards so you can see him better. His fingers tweak and pull at your nipples, causing you to roll your hips. He kisses your inner thighs--going warm to cold as he blows gently at each spot. As you shiver from the contact another intrusion occurs. He sticks a butt plug with multiple balls inside of your ass. 

 

You snap your fingers twice. 

 

“Sorry baby. But that’s gonna’ stay right where it is.” 

 

His head dives down and his tongue licks your clit. You can’t see him because your swollen belly blocks him. 

 

_ Dang it, baby. You just had to get bigger overnight. _

 

You groan out of frustration as your body takes what he’s giving you. You make a mental note to always be wary when you’re at his house since clearly, he has weapons of mass destruction. The pressure builds as you start to moan louder. 

 

Abruptly he stops all actions--taking the toys out of you. Both of your holes are clenching for more. He looks at you with a grin that only the devil could have. He watches your breathing go back to normal before putting the toys back in again and eating you out once more. 

 

You keep trying to speak to him but it just comes out at as garbled noise. Another buildup occurs in your belly. You move your hips to add more pressure to your clit. You almost cum but he takes the toys out AGAIN. 

 

“Mmfff,” you try to shout but it still sounds like gibberish. 

 

“Did you just curse at me? I feel like you did.” His eyes slant as he continues to interrogate you. 

 

“You wanna come now? Is that it?” He laughs and you want nothing more than to wring his stupid, veiny, sexy, handsome and stupid neck. “Why didn’t you say so?” He smirks as you shoot daggers at him with your eyes. He lifts your hips so your butt is resting on his lap while your back remains flat on the bed. He takes out the vibrator but leaves the plug inside of you. He swiftly enters you. You moan but it’s quieter because of the gag. Your mouth is getting tired from the stretch of the ball and spit is starting to trail down the side of your face. You wrap your legs around his waist. You roll your hips to add to the stimulation. You are getting louder as that coil gets ready to snap for you. You snap your fingers, pausing deliberately. Making sure he understands that you are saying yes.

 

“That’s it. Come for me.” You push down into his lap a few more times before you cum unnaturally hard. He pulls out and cums on your thigh and pussy. You are disappointed that he didn’t finish inside of you, but you’re still happy with what you got. You try to close your legs but he doesn’t let them go. Instead, he twists your body so you are flat again. Then he takes your vibrator and places it directly on your clit. You buck against him roughly, but he merely tightens his grip as he keeps the vibe firmly placed on your clit. You feel your body getting hotter, slick is dripping from you onto his legs. He keeps an amused look on his face as you try to wiggle from his hold. You cry out but it’s no use; he doesn’t let go and you climax again. 

 

“This is what you wanted right?” 

 

He raises an accusatory eyebrow. You shake your head no, snapping your fingers twice in rapid succession.

 

“Liar,” he quickly retorts. This time he pushes the plug just a little bit deeper. You seize up as he rotates it. Another orgasm rips through you, causing your eyes to roll back into your sockets.

 

At this point, you have no other options than to fight your way out of his grasp. You lurch forward, swinging your bound hands at him so he’ll let go, but you’re not quick enough and he easily catches your hands and slams you back down to the bed. Now his body is on top of yours, pressing you further into the bed. He is mindful not to lay on your stomach but manages to get close to your ear.

 

“You really should calm down, baby. There's plenty more toys in those drawers that I’m just dying to use,” he growls out before he nips you on the neck with way more pressure than he normally uses. You can’t help the tears that form and fall from your eyes. Still, somewhere deep inside of you, a part that you didn't know was there…

 

Loves this shit. 

 

You’re curious as to what more he could do but you both need to get ready to go to your parents’ house. 

 

“Now, have you learned your lesson?” He is inches away from your face--eyes searching yours. You snap your fingers. 

 

“Show me.” You turn your head, going full submissive--even whining for him.

 

“Good girl. Now, next time you ask Alpha. I can always help you. One way or another. Understand?” His finger trails down the slope of your nose. You snap your fingers once. He goes behind your head and unbuckles the gag. Your jaw is stiff and you’re having trouble closing it. He smirks as he slowly closes it for you. 

 

“Thank you,” you mumble. He unties you and gets off the bed. 

 

“Come on, we need to get ready babe.” He extends his hand and you take it. Your legs are wobbly from all the orgasms, so you lean heavily against him. He chuckles to himself.

 

“I love you, Omega. You did so well.” His praise makes you feel so alive. You still are amazed at how he can stir so many emotions in you at a breakneck pace. Yuta’s love is different than anyone you’ve ever seen. 

  
  
  


The drive to your parents' house is a quick one. Traffic is kind today. Thank God. You park in your parents' driveway and head to the front door. Yuta stares at the modest home as he holds your hand. You take out your spare key and open the door. The smell of your mother's cooking hits your nose instantly and your stomach growls. 

 

“Easy baby, we’ll get some food I promise,” you whisper to your belly. Yuta smiles at the statement.

 

“Mom? Dad? We’re here,” you call out as usual. 

 

“Kitchen!” your mom’s voice rings out. You walk hand in hand with him as you enter the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Mom.” You go immediately to the pot of soup that’s brewing, bringing the ladle to your lips--almost burning them in the process. She promptly swats your hand.

 

“Where're your manners?! You go to the pot before you even give me a kiss?” she complains as you bring your mother in for a hug.

 

“Hi, Mommy. You smell nice.” You smile genuinely, inhaling the vanilla scent. You and your baby are content in her presence. 

 

“Hello to you too, and you smell nice, too. Almost too nice.” She narrows her eyes and pushes you forward to examine you. Her eyes land on Yuta, who gives her a big smile and a gentle wave. She motions for him to come closer, which he does.

 

He stands next to you as she looks at you both. She takes a couple of quick sniffs. 

 

“No. It’s not you or him. Could it be?” She moves closer to your stomach putting her hand there. 

 

“Found you little one,” she smiles at you, eyes shining with tears. She pulls both of you in for a tight hug. “I’m a Grandma?” she asks even though she knows the answer. 

 

“Yes, Mom. I know this is a lot to take in,” you explain.

 

“What’s a lot to take in?” Your father’s deep voice comes into the kitchen. As always, his aura is strong and heavy--the scent of caramel coming off of him. You make your way to your Dad.

 

“Hi, Dad. This is Yuta Nakamoto, my mate. We work together.” You make sure to add that fact since that was definitely going to be asked. Yuta extends his hand and your father grabs it. Both of them exchanging a firm shake.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir. I have to be honest with you. You’ve done an excellent job with your daughter. I’ve never met someone more dedicated to their work than her.” Your father smirks before hugging your shoulder.

 

“Well, I realized early on with this one, she was gonna be a handful. Roughhousing with the boys, getting into fights. Honestly, I thought she was gonna’ be an Alpha like me and her mother, but she presented as an Omega.” You can feel the heat coming to your face as your Dad divulges your past. Of course, Yuta is loving every minute of it. “It's tough for Omegas out there. Always seen as less than or not strong enough. But my girl is as tough as they come.” Your dad kisses your temple as Yuta smiles at the exchange. 

 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, sir.” You look at Yuta. He is gazing back at you fondly. His expression shows that he means that. Yuta has shown time and time again that your status has always been an afterthought. He fell for you because of who you are. 

 

“Yuta, you like sports?” your father asks.

 

Yuta shakes his head up and down. “Yes, soccer is my favorite sport. I played for like 10 years before I decided to go to college.” 

 

“Ah, that’s why you’re so lean. Follow me, Yuta, I’ve got some sports memorabilia that might interest you,” your father boasts. 

 

He has been collecting all kinds of items for some time, and he loves to show it off. You watch as he walks away with your Dad, leaving you and your Mom alone. You sit by the kitchen counter and watch your Mom put the finishing touches on the meal.

 

“So, whaddya’ think?” You bite your lip in anticipation.

 

“I like him. You need to feed him though. I want more meat on his bones the next time I see him,” she chides as you roll your eyes.

 

“He’s a gym rat, Mom. The only way I can truly keep him still is--” You stop yourself short, realizing that you are speaking out loud and not in your head. She turns around with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Mmmhmm, oh yeah, I know what keeps him still.” Your mother smirks at you devilishly.

 

“Oh my God. Not having this conversation with you right now or ever as a matter-of-fact.” 

 

She laughs heartily. “Go get the boys; the food’s almost done,” your mother commands. You’ve never been more happy to go to the den and leave this conversation.

 

“All right everyone, the food’s almost ready.” They both turn to you as your Dad places his book of baseball cards back on the shelf.

 

“I’ll help with that, Ma’am.” Yuta offers as he notices your Mom putting the kitchenware down on the dining table.

 

“Oh no, no, no you’re our guest.” She shakes her head as if that was the craziest suggestion she’s ever heard.

 

“The boys got manners. Good,” your father whispers to you.

 

“I insist.” Yuta takes the plates from her and places them down on the table. Your Mom makes a face towards you that would suggest she likes his assertiveness.

 

Your Dad opens a bottle of champagne and pours for everyone. Your mom brings out your favorite dishes and sits opposite your father. With champagne in front of you, you know you can’t avoid it any longer.

 

“Daddy?” You put on your sweetest face and voice. “I can’t drink this, or any alcoholic beverages, because we’re pregnant.” There’s an awkward silence between the four of you.

 

“I know. Yuta told me. Which is why that’s non-alcoholic.” Your father’s face is stoic and you immediately start to panic.

 

“Daddy, I can explain-”, you scramble to come out with a responsible answer.

 

“You don’t have to. He already did. If you’re wondering if I’m upset. The answer is no. I’m happy as long as you’re happy. You wouldn’t go through with this if you didn’t love him, and as long as he treats you right and with respect, you won’t get any resistance from me.” You couldn’t help but notice that he looked very pointedly at Yuta. But Yuta simply nods his head in understanding.

 

“So a toast. To your mateship and our grandchild.” Your father raises his glass and the rest of you follow suit. A great big smile is on his face. “Salut.” He clinks his glass with the rest of the group. You take a sip from your glass. “Oh, I hope its twins.” 

 

You almost choke and Yuta laughs at you. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” you laugh as you settle in and dig into the meal. 

  
  
  


The meal goes extremely well. Yuta blends right in with your family and you can tell that your parents really enjoy his company. There’s nothing but laughter and stories shared as the time ticks by. Unfortunately, when you’re ready to leave, a thunderstorm rolls in and your father forbids the two of you to leave under such conditions. 

 

“Just wait it out, honey. There’s no rush,” your mother pleads. 

 

“Okay. Is it okay if we hang out in my room?” You say, moving away from the window with a sheepish expression. Your mom smiles at you. 

 

“Of course! Seriously, it is your room. If you want some alone time, I’m not gonna’ stop you. Just- keep it down yeah? Otherwise, your father and I will have to make our own noise.” She smirks at the two of you.

 

“Yuck. Just yuck Mom.” As she dances with her shoulders sexily. 

 

You quickly take Yuta to the furthest room with various rock band stickers on the door. 

 

“Just ignore those,” you state turning red.

 

You turn the knob and enter the room turning on the bedside light. Your parents have left it more or less the same way it was when you left for college, which means the decorum is a cross between that of a broody teenager and a cutesy child. 

 

“Aww look at all this stuff.” He goes to your bookcase and picks up a random CD. “Krush Groove?” He holds the CD, trying to figure out what genre it is.

 

“Now that’s hip hop. RUN DMC, The Fat Boyz, Sheila E., LL Cool J, Beastie Boys, and Kurtis Blow...This was the best of the best in the 80s.” You smile fondly at the CD. Yuta, however, clearly has no idea what you are talking about.

 

“Umm--so I know some of those names that you said,” he grins, being honest.

 

“Oh come on. You had to hear some of those songs,” you immediately sing.

 

_ She wants to lead the glamorous life  _

_ She don't need a man's touch  _

_ She wants to lead the glamorous life  _

_ Without love it ain't much _

 

His face shows he doesn’t really know but he liked what he heard.

 

“Kids.” You roll your eyes as you place the CD back. He moves on to your desk and notices a pretty notebook. He quickly scoops it up. 

 

“Is this...your diary?” He smiles evilly. 

 

“Nuh-uh, you’re not reading that,” you proclaim.

 

“Oh come on. I wanna know what made you, you,” he pouts, making him look extremely young. You roll your eyes and give in. 

 

“Fine.” You reach for the biggest stuffed animal on your bed--a Squirtle. It was a Christmas gift, that you absolutely adored and still do. Perhaps you should take it back home with you. The baby could play with it when it gets bigger. 

 

Near its shell, you feel around until you find the key to your diary. 

 

“Nice hiding spot.” 

 

You toss the key and he catches it. He quickly unlocks the small book and wastes no time in flipping through the pages. You hold Squirtle tightly as Yuta goes through your most embarrassing moments. 

 

“Ah, found something juicy. January 3, 2003.” He begins to read out loud.

 

“Dear Diary, it happened. Jason and I did it.

Am I pregnant now? Probably not, he used a condom but like should I still get a test? I’m overreacting I know. He was nice about it. It didn’t last long though. Is that because he’s an Omega and I’m a Beta? I feel a little pain but not as much as I thought. It was just like a cramp. I didn’t bleed either which I thought was supposed to happen. Guess not. Well, now that’s done I guess we can practice. I don’t know. We’ll see how it goes.”

 

“Wow, it’s weird to think of you as a Beta.” He continues to flip through some pages. 

 

“I know right?” you chuckle.

 

“Oh, April 15, 2004.”

 

“Dear Diary, its starting. My body is heating up. I have body aches and worst of all I’m horny. Like really really horny. Fuck! I’m presenting as an Omega. I don’t know how I feel about it. I’ve always been friendly with them but did I want to be one. No. I didn’t want to be one. Everyone thinks they’re weak and just here for one reason. I can already see the Alphas in my class looking at me differently. Like a sign that says OPEN FOR BUSINESS. I hate it. I really do.” 

 

Yuta’s smile falls and he looks over at you.  “Maybe I should stop reading it.” You can tell he feels guilty.

 

“Its fine. You can keep reading,” you answer quietly.

 

“December 22, 2004.”

 

“Dear Diary, I can only say this here because, well if I told anyone else. My parents would likely go on a rampage. Michael. Michael tried to force me to sleep with him. I mean its not completely his fault. His rut was starting and I am his girlfriend but I didn’t want too. He couldn’t hear me though. I begged for him to stop. I cried and shouted. His kisses weren’t the same. His touches weren’t the same. He still wouldn’t stop. So I kicked him in the balls and punched him in the jaw. That seemed to work. He quickly ran out of my house and stayed away. He’s been calling me and texting me but I haven’t responded. I don’t think I can ever be with him or any Alpha.”

 

Yuta places the book down with a serious expression. 

 

Michael was the only Alpha you dated, but that incident changed how you looked at Alphas forever. They were dangerous and they couldn’t be trusted. At least that’s what you thought until Yuta changed your mind and your life. 

 

Yuta joins you on your full sized bed. A gentle hand caressing your face. “Baby, I’m so sorry you went through that. No one should ever feel that kind of fear.” His smell is changing around you. A mixture of sadness and rage clouding his regular scent.

 

“What’s done is done. Before I graduated, he and I did talk and he apologized. He wanted a second chance but I said no. I went to college and lived my life. Explored my sexuality, got my degree in Finance and I haven’t looked back. It was sad and scary but I learned to live with the memory. Besides, there’s plenty of Alphas I know that are kind. Sweet. Loving. Strong. And respectful.” You kiss him behind every word.

 

“True, but the thought that you could’ve been--” Yuta’s jaw clenches, unable to say the last word.

 

“I know baby, I know. It’s scary shit.” He finally kisses you back. Some of his smell returning to normal.

 

“Hey, you wanna’ know what happened with Jason?” You wiggle your eyebrows hoping he’ll take the bait. 

 

“What?” He chuckles, clearly intrigued.

 

“After the first time, we tried a handful of times. It was actually starting to get better, but then he told me he didn’t want to sleep with me anymore. Because he was gay.” Both of you laugh obnoxiously. “He always knew but he was afraid of coming out. So he tried to “straighten himself out” -- his words, not mine. So, me being his friend and us having a mild attraction to each other prompted him to suggest we lose our virginity to one another.” Yuta continues to laugh as you punch his side.

 

“I was mad at first, but then I think on it and it’s kinda’ cool knowing I was the one who helped him find himself. Now, he has three kids with his husband and he couldn’t be happier. I’m actually a Godmother to their firstborn, and he confirms to this day that I am the only woman he has ever slept with. So there.” You dust your shoulders off.

 

“2003. So you were-” Yuta counts in his head.

 

“15 going on 16. Don’t judge me.” You narrow your eyes.

 

“Man, I wish I could’ve known highschool you or even college you.” He draws figure eights on your belly.

 

“Yuta, in 2003 you were eight years old. If we knew each other, it probably would’ve been because I would’ve been your babysitter,” you snort.

 

“Yeah, my very hot babysitter. Who wouldn’t be allowed to date anyone but me. Any guy who I would see you with would get hit in the head with a soccer ball.” Yuta lays his long frame down on the bed, struggling to adjust and get comfortable in the small space. “And technically you are my babysitter,” he smirks.

 

“How so?” you challenge.

 

“You’re sitting with my baby inside of you.” He laughs hysterically.

 

“Wow, that was super cringe,” you faux-gag as light flashes in your window.

 

“Shit, this storm is really going on strong huh? Oh, I wonder if it still works.” You turn off your bedside lamp and the ceiling lights up with stars and constellations.

 

“Cool,” he whispers.

 

“Yeah, I’m a sci-fi head so my parents pasted these on the walls. Remember hon, you are a part of an ever-changing universe. The energy that flows through you started with a star.” You recite from memory.

 

“That’s really beautiful babe. Ya’ know, even though we are stuck because of the stupid rain, I’m glad I’m stuck here with you. Especially since the last Alpha that was here with you left a horrible impression. I’d like to rectify his mistake.” His lips find yours as he caresses your tongue with his before he pulls back. “That is if you want me too.” In the darkness, the only source of light is the ceiling and the occasional flash from outside.

 

“Yes, I very much want you to.” 

 

He kisses you softly on the lips. Even in the dark, you can see that he is examining your face. Thank goodness he can’t see the blush that is rising to your cheeks. His breath ghosts over your face.

 

“Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  


Yuta makes good on his word- pleasing you slowly. His hands and lips touch and rub every piece of exposed skin. Its tender and its loving. He clearly wants to make a point: that he’s here for you, mind, body and soul. Now, you wish your heat hadn’t shown up when it did because this extra sensual side of him is a completely different monster. A monster that you very much enjoy.

 

After an hour the weather finally breaks and you are able to leave. Your parents see you out, hugging you one last time before you go into the passenger seat. 

 

“I really like your parents. They love you so much,” he says, keeping both eyes on the road.

 

“Yeah, they really are.” A comfortable silence falls between you as Yuta turns on the radio while you are at the stop light.

 

“Oh, oh.” You lurch forward grabbing your stomach.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He puts on the hazard lights as he moves closer to you.

 

“The pups moving, like a lot.” You take Yuta’s hand and place it where you feel the movement. 

 

“Wow, its strong. You sure you’re okay?” His eyes search yours, but you lean back in your seat.

 

“Yes, I’m fine, honestly. You can drive.” He reluctantly pulls his hand from your belly and starts to drive again. You notice a small smile on his face and it simply warms your heart.

  
  
  


**_ONE WEEK LATER_ **

 

“Yuta, are sure that your friends will be here to help us move on time?” You are dressed in comfortable overalls and slip on shoes as you write the names of the items contained in each box.

 

“Yes, babe. I just got a text from Taeyong and he swore they are on their way. Just relax, okay? We’ve got this. You just keep writing and be adorable in your overalls.” He places his head on yours before kissing it softly. You tilt your head so that he can kiss the mark. When his lips leave your skin, you get up and waddle your way to the other boxes strewn about, double-checking that everything is labeled properly. You make your way down the hallway to the bathroom, opening all the cabinets to ensure that they are empty. 

 

“Hey, Yuta!” You hear his friends enter your home. They sound bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, which is great because there is a lot of stuff to move. You enter into the living room where the boys all swarm you with hugs.

 

“Hi, guys. Thanks for helping us,” you smile at the group.

 

“Awww, look at how cute she is.” Taeyong pinches your cheek while admiring your belly.

 

“You would know. You invented big baby energy,” Johnny teases.

 

“So what should we load into the van?” Taeil asks you and Yuta. 

 

“Start with those boxes over there.”

 

Each of the boys takes a box and heads downstairs. As you look around your apartment, you find yourself getting sentimental. You remember when you finally reached the salary where you could afford a place like this without starving. You never felt more accomplished. You reminisce fondly on the countless days that Yuta came to your house and filled up the space with his presence. It really began to feel like home. Now you’re letting it go.

 

“Babe, what’s the next batch of stuff? Hey, what’s with the tears?” Yuta’s hands cup your face tenderly, a look of concern written all over his face. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just getting sentimental. I’m--really gonna’ miss this place,” you sniffle, trying your best not to overly cry in front of him--or worse: his friends.

 

“Aww, honey. I know you will, but we are gonna make all new memories. It’ll be our home. All three of us. And when the time is right, even more of us.” He kisses your lips before kissing your belly.

 

“Sorry, we hope we didn’t interrupt anything,” Sicheng apologizes as he looks at his feet.

 

“Oh no, just a pregnant woman being emotional. Pay me no mind. Those boxes are ready to go.” 

 

The guys grab the next set and quickly make their way downstairs to the moving truck. It takes them about two hours to get everything packed away. Johnny drives the truck with Taeyong in the passenger seat. Taeil and Sicheng are driving Yuta’s car, while the two of you are in yours. You feel your heart speed up as the tears return. Yuta reaches for your hand while he drives with the other. He kisses it softly.

 

“I know, baby. I know. It’s okay. You’re alright. When we get to the house you can boss all of us around on where you want the furniture to go. Would that make my Omega happy? Hmm?” He smiles at you, big, wide and toothy. It makes you laugh as you wipe away the tears.

 

“Yes, that would make me happy.” You fish out your phone and plug it into the stereo. You scroll through your playlist, looking for a song you like. You find a good one and turn it on, singing along with the tune. 

 

_ Oh yeah I tell you somethin' _

_ I think you'll understand _

_ When I say that somethin' _

_ I want to hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

_ Oh please say to me _

_ You'll let me be your man _

_ And please say to me _

_ You'll let me hold your hand _

_ Now, let me hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

 

“I haven’t heard this version before.” Yuta eyes look briefly at you before going back to the road. You’re thankful he’s familiar with The Beatles, at least. You already started making a mental list of old school music he should hear.

 

“It’s from the movie “Across the Universe.” I like musicals.” You fidget in your seat, hoping he doesn’t think it’s childish.

 

“Oh, I haven’t seen that. We can watch it tonight--after we settle in. Sounds good?” His hand is still holding yours. It’s so warm and soothing.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

 

“Yes, that’ll be great.”

  
  


**_THE NEW HOUSE_ **

 

You run the boys ragged as they move the biggest pieces into your home. But they don’t complain too much about it.  _ Being pregnant has its advantages. _ When they have completed the work you give them all something to drink. A few days ago, you went to the market to get some bare essentials. Along with that, you brought some beers for the guys. They are all sitting outside in your new backyard.

 

“Thank you,” they all say in unison. They all take swigs from their bottles. Yuta pats his leg, indicating for you to sit. You happily do as the rest of the group coos at your cuteness.

 

“Aww, you two really are cute together.” Taeyong gives you a kitten-like smile and you suddenly feel self-conscious.

 

“Stop it guys, you’re embarrassing her.” Yuta feigns anger.

 

“You guys remind me of me and my wife. She was super cute when she was pregnant with the twins.” Taeil leans back in the chair, fishing out his phone to order them an Uber. You hope to meet Taeil’s wife someday soon. It would be great to have another mom in your social circle.

 

“Johnny, give me a hug,” Taeyong whines, causing Sicheng to almost spit out his beer in laughter.

 

“Gosh, you’re so needy. Come here, you brat.” Johnny opens his long arms as Taeyong practically bounces into his lap. Johnny gives Taeyong a quick peck on his cheek. Seeing the exchange between the two, you realize they must be mates or at the very least dating exclusively. 

 

“Oh boy, here we go again. I hate playing the third wheel,” Sicheng huffs but quickly smiles at his friends.

 

“Guys, we gotta go. Our Uber is close,” Taeil informs the group.

 

“Oh, I’ll pay for it.” You and Yuta say at the same time.

 

“No, that’s alright. We are splitting it between the four of us anyway.” He laughs at your’s and Yuta’s synchronicity. 

 

Yuta sees them out while you sit outside, looking at the scenery. 

 

“I hope you like the backyard, baby. Your Daddy convinced me that this was the house for us.” Your back is turned but the breeze brings Yuta’s scent in your direction. 

 

“Let’s go inside. We’ve got a movie to watch remember?” You get up and move towards the door, Yuta following close behind you. You go upstairs to the bedroom and undress, climbing into the bed. Yuta keys up the movie and purchases it to rent from the TV. He takes off all his clothes and joins you in the bed. You move over until you are tucked nicely beside his chest. His arm wraps over your side, bringing you beautiful internal comfort. You growl in contentedness. He responds by doing the same, giving you a quick squeeze and a kiss on the top of your head. 

 

“My Omega.” He whispers as the movie starts. 

 

“My Alpha.” You return, kissing his side. A comfortable silence envelopes you until your tummy grumbles. 

 

“Alpha. I’m hungry,” you whine slightly. He laughs out a sigh.

 

“Okay, Alpha’s got you. Always, babe,” he states with absolute certainty.

 

“I love you, Yuta.” 

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, everyone. Thank you so much for the kudos and support. It meant so much to us that people enjoyed reading this story. Its been a great experience writing this story for me on a personal level. So much so that I'm going to continue it. That's right readers. On Instinct is getting a spin-off coming in September. It is called On Instinct: Sate Your Mate, which will be told from Yuta's perspective. I do hope you will join me in the next installment. Love you! - Jonelle Phoenix


End file.
